


On échange les places

by Akirafye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirafye/pseuds/Akirafye
Summary: Drago, Sanji et Fye partagent la même essence et pour donner une leçon à leur entourage et à eux-même, Yuko, la sorcière des dimensions va les faire intervertir. Malheureusement, leur seul moyen de retrouver leur propre corps est de se résoudre à espérer que leur némésis les réclament.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Dans un immense espace noir, près d'un arbre de cerisier, trois têtes blondes aux yeux plus ou moins bleus apparurent presque en même temps.

La première tête représentait le dénommé Sanji membre de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille comme chef cuisinier, qui lui était un gentleman des plus persistants et parfois esclave (vous voyez le rapport ? Il n'y en a pas..). Il n'était poli et serviable qu'envers la gente féminine cependant. La seule différence qui permettait de l'identifié parmi les deux autres était ses.. son sourcil enroulé et son œil caché par sa mèche blonde. Lui, avait deux passion dans la vie, la cuisine, il rêvait de voir all bleu et les femmes. Son plus grands malheurs se nommait Roronoa Zoro. En faite, on pouvait dire qu'il avait trois passions, car son amour du tabac était sans limite depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce dernier. (comprenez que je fais référence à Zoro.)

La deuxième tête appartenait à un homme nommé Drago Malfoy qui était à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard de la maison Serpentard, possédant un égaux incommensurable. Cela permettait de le différencier, car son visage était aussi impassible (qu'une souris ! ne pas chercher, ne pas chercher..) Il venait d'une famille de ''sang-pur'' comme on les appelle dans sa dimension et avait pour pire ennemi (ou némésis comme certain préfère les appeler) Harry Potter. Ses deux plus grandes passions étaient lui et (…. …. …. ….. bah lui. Non, j'ai trouvé!) les potions.

Enfin, la dernière permettait d'identifier Yui se faisant appeler Fye D. Flowright, si on ne connaissait pas son frère jumeau Fye mort durant son enfance, en voyage entre les dimensions. Il possédait, lui, des cheveux tenus en queue de cheval comme signe distinctif et les yeux légèrement plus bleus (vraiment bleus) que les deux autres (qui les ont eux plutôt gris, disons qu'il n'y a presque pas de différence entre les trois sinon c'est pas logique. Mais de toute façon, rien n'est logique dans ce que j'écris direz vous). Lui avait pour passion la magie et l'alcool (ba oui ! Après le fumeur, L'alcolo du groupe!). Son voyage avait été décidé par le plus méchant de tous les méchants, (M le maudit... Non, personne ne comprend ? Bon bas tant pis ! Allez voir Arthur et les Minimoys bande d'inculte !) le vilain Fey wan Leed. Poussé dans son voyage, par sa fuite de Ashura qui dort profondément dans son cercueil dans l'eau... Bref, il ne possédait aucun vrai ennemi, mais dans son voyage, il s'est décidé à bien taquiner un certain Kurogane Suwa qui lui était moins appréciateur de cela.

Donc, tous trois se retrouvaient comme par hasard, dans le monde des rêves au même endroit et au même moment. Mais, ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que le hasard n'existe pas et que tout est inéluctable ? ( By Yuko de XXXHOLIC, mais là ce serait un crossover de trop d'histoire pour être crédible, mais de toute façon, elle ne l'ai pas, alors rajouté ce... D'accord, je me tais et je vous mets mes commentaires à la fin du chapitre!) Donc, par un hasard bien décidé par trois personnes bien vicieuses et manipulatrices, j'ai nommé Albus Dumbledor, directeur de Poudlard, Yuko, plus connue sous le nom de sorcière des dimensions (1) et Shanks (2), vielle ami du capitaine de Sanji, je présente donc au passage Monkey D. Luffy.

Reprenons, tous trois étaient donc là, se toisant du regard et se demandant pourquoi deux personnes qui auraient pu être considérés comme leur reflet dans le miroir se tenaient là(3). Aucun n'osait parler. Finalement, Fye prit la parole pensant peut-être s'adresser à son défunt frère.

-Fye ?

-Non, c'est pas Fye. Répondit Sanji. Je m'appelle Sanji. (4)

-Fye, enchanté. Répondit le blond tendant sa main au blond.

Le troisième intervint alors peu sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu.

-Vous vous appelez Fye et avez cru vous adresser à Fye ?

-Oui, c'est une longue histoire !(5). Il marqua une pause puis reprit. Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?

-Drago, Drago Lucius Malfoy !

-Fye D. Flowright. Se vanta celui à la queue de cheval de son nom plus long tout en dévoilant un large sourire.

Il tendit alors sa main à sa nouvelle victime. Il avait l'air plus jeune, il allait en profiter. Le blond la saisit et avec son visage impassible continua :

-Où sommes nous ?

-J'allais poser la même question. Rajouta Sanji surpris de cette situation.

N'ayant pas de réponse, Drago reprit.

-Et puis, qui êtes vous ?

Ils s'expliquèrent alors leur vie comme je vous l'ai décri ultérieurement. Cependant, ils abordaient les choses de manière légèrement différentes, donc reprenons.

-Pour ma part, je suis un fabuleux cuisinier. J'appartiens à un équipage de pirate appelé Chapeau de paille, car mon capitaine porte un chapeau de paille.

-Logique ! Intervint Fye.

-Tout à fait. Je suis donc un combattant hors-perd, mais n'utilise jamais mes mains.

-Alors vous utilisez quoi ? Intervint Drago.

-Mes jambes. Répondit il tranquillement montrant leurs trois paires de longues, fines et musclés jambes. Je suis donc, le plus grand gentleman de mon équipage, et ne supporte pas les insultes faites aux deux déesses sur notre magnifique bateau le Vogue Merry.

-Finit ? Demanda Fye.

Le blond hocha la tête et il reprit pour se présenter brièvement.

-Je suis en voyage à travers les dimensions avec quatre personnes (6) à la recherche de plumes pour sauver une personne dont j'ai fait la connaissance une bonne journée après le début du voyage. Je suis un mage, mais est décidé de ne pas utiliser la magie sans mon tatouage qui m'a été retiré par la sorcière qui m'a permis de faire ce voyage.

-Chacun ses problèmes. Commenta le cuisinier. Et toi petit ?

-Je suis un élève de l'école de sorcier Poudlard, J'appartiens à la maison Serpentard dont tous les membres me considèrent comme un prince. Je suis parfait, je suis un bon élève surtout en potion. Mes pires ennemies sont les Griffondors. Je suis un sorcier de sang pur, et mon père travaille au ministère de la magie.

-Job important je suppose. Intervint le mage.

-Oui. Mais, je ne suis pas reconnu à ma juste valeur à cause de ce Potter.

-Ouai, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Si ce satané second n'était pas là la vie n'en serait que plus belle.

-Second ? Précisa le sorcier.

-Ouai, Roronoa Zoro. Une tête d'algue.

-Bah dites donc, vous n'êtes pas très appréciés de vos compagnons ! Commenta Fye.

-Ce n'est pas mon compagnon ! S'emporta Drago.

-Comme si toi, tu étais aimé de tous tes compagnons de voyage.

-Bah non, il ne faut pas qu'il s'attache à moi. Dit il sur un ton moins joyeux, mais retrouvant sa ''bonne humeur'', il continua. Mais de toute façon, le petit Kuro, ne doit pas trop m'aimer.

-Le ''Petit Kuro'' ? Demandèrent en cœur les deux autres.

-Ouai, une grosse brute de ninja qui doit bien faire une tête de plus que moi du nom de Kurogane Suwa.

-Et tu appelles ça petit ? Reprit le cuisinier

-Bah j'aime bien l'embêter !

-D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Commença à s'impatienter le blond de Poudlard.

-Aucune idée. Répondirent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

-Moi, j'ai une idée. Intervint une voix connue que d'un des blonds.

-Yuko ! S'empressa de répondre le mage en voyage.(7)

Tous se tournèrent cependant vers la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux rubis qui s'était affalée dans l'arbre.

-Fye. Cela faisait longtemps ! Comment ça va ?

-Pas trop mal, et vous ?

-Watanuki me divertie pas mal, je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Les deux autres têtes blondes n'intervinrent pas laissant faire le mage. Cependant, voyant que la conversation n'évoluait pas et plutôt, régressait, le cuisinier s'énerva légèrement. Mais ce fut le Serpentard qui perdit prise.

-Vous allez nous dire de quoi il retourne ou non ?

-Voyons, il ne faut pas brusquer une telle beauté. Déclara solennellement Sanji qui se rapprocha de la sorcière un cœur à la place de l'œil. Ma chère magnificence, permettez moi de vous dire que je n'ai jamais rencontré une telle beauté. Pourrais-je savoir le nom de cette beauté ?

-Avec plaisir mon chère Sanji. Déclara la sorcière. Ta réputation te convient tout à fait. Je me nomme Yuko Ichihara.

-Qu'elle magnifique nom pour une si magnifique femme.

-C'est un faux nom bien sûr.

-Mais cela signifie que c'est vous qui l'avez choisi. Quel magnifique choix d'une femme si intelligente.

-En faite, non. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de ce nom. S'amusa la jeune femme.

Sanji s'apprêtait à reprendre lorsqu'une main vint se caler sur sa bouche. Drago était au bord de la crise de nerf se voyant ainsi se trémousser, presque ramper au pied d'une femme.

-Pouvez vous nous dire pourquoi nous sommes ici ? Reprit-il le plus calmement possible.

-Bien sûr ! Étant donné que je suis la seule à pourvoir pénétrer dans le monde des rêves comme bon me semble, je suis la seule à me présenter à vous. Vous êtes ici, car une personne pour chacun de vous a souhaité que vous expérimentiez une nouvelle vie pendant quelque temps. Comme ces vœux ont été fait sur vous, j'ai décidé que vous alliez échanger vos place jusqu'à ce que votre pire ennemie, ou enfin, la personne à laquelle vous avez fait mention de son nom la première demande à celui qui vous remplace de lui rendre le vrai possesseur de ce corps. Le temps remontera alors, et celui n'ayant jamais été possesseur du corps le prendra jusqu'à ce que de nouveau la personne le remarque et le dise. Enfin, vous regagnerez vos corps et le temps reprendra là où vous l'aurez laissé.

Tous trois la regardèrent déconfis.

-Mon idée n'est-elle pas géniale ? Demanda la sorcière joyeuse.

-Si, bien sur que si ! Tout ce qui vient d'une telle beauté ne peut que l'être. Répondit alors Sanji du tac au tac.

-Pourquoi nous ? S'apitoya Drago regrettant de toute son âme d'avoir mentionné Potter.

-Car, vous venez tous de dimensions différentes, mais sur le fond vous êtes pareils !

-Non. S'amusa Fye seul à comprendre les paroles de la sorcière. Ce sont mes moi ?(8)

-Tout à fait. Bien, sur ce je juge que vous en savez assez sur vos collaborateurs pour pouvoir prendre leurs places.

-Collaborateurs ? Intervint alors Drago surpris du mot employé.

-Oui, mon petit Drago, personnes qui collaborent, coopèrent. Enfin c'est ce que dit le Larousse.

-Me prend pas pour un con ! S'emporta alors le Serpentard.

-On n'insulte pas une divinité ! Intervint le cuisinier.

Fye lui riait à gorge déployé depuis le début. Échanger sa place, ça allez être comique !

-Bon, sur ce !

Le sorcière disparut et sa suite les trois blonds la suivirent. Ils allaient enfin se réveiller de ce rêve, mais pas là où certain l'aurait voulu.

_**À suivre...** _

1- Ba oui, elle m'est toujours son nez partout, c'est normal !

2- Je ne connais pas assez bien One Piece pour trouver le plus vicieux, mais il me semble un parfait candidat, donc ne cherchez pas pourquoi c'est Sanji qui se retrouve là et non pas Luffy, enfin, vous verrez.

3- Quoi que, pour Fye, il devait penser rêver à son frère et comme il est sûrement saoule, il voit double. Et pour Drago, il s'aime, peut-être rêve-t-il de lui, mais là ça fait bizarre... Donc Sanji se demandait ce que deux personnes lui ressemblant, la classe en moins, faisaient devant lui. ( enfin, pour la classe, Malfoy il est pas mal non plus)...

4- On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il parle la même langue.

5- La preuve, elle prend tout un volume de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

6- Oui, une boule de poiles blanche qui a été crée par magie et qui ressemble à un lapin est considérée comme une personne...ou dit-on mascotte ?

7- Pas mal la rime hein ?

8- Et non pas ses ça ! Blague qui ne tombe pas du tout à l'eau. Mais voyons, le ça, le moi et heu...le sur-moi je crois. Je sais, c'est de la philo, on laisse tomber ?


	2. PREMIERE PARTIE, CHAPITRE 1

µ*Vogue Merry*µ

Le soleil se levait sur la mer, tout l'équipage du Vogue Merry ronflait tranquillement. Sanji était allongé dans son hamac, il se réveilla alors. Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit deux autres,... rectification, trois autres personnes dormant à ses côtés. Sentant les remous des vagues, il dévoila un large sourire et se recoucha.

Tranquillement, mais sûrement, le capitaine du navire en vu de son chapeau de paille, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et façon zombi, se leva. Il allait d'un pas ferme dans un endroit que son estomac réclamait fortement car criant plus fort que le hurlement de son bâillement. Décrivons donc ce personnage énigmatique et charismatique(1) que devait être ce grand capitaine pour avoir à son bord une personne tel que Sanji. Il possédait des cheveux courts et noirs. Sous son œil se situait une cicatrice remontant à son enfance et témoignant de son imbécillité. Il portait un gilet rouge, et un short en jean.

Il fut vite suivi par un autre de ses équipiers, un homme au longs nez qui aurait pu s'appeler Pinocchio, mais qui ne devait pas mentir autant... 'Attendez, communiqué de dernière minutes ! Ah ! Vraiment ? Bien, je reprends donc,' qui devait mentir autant au vu de son surnom de Pipeau(2). Il portait une salopette verte beige plus communément appelé kaki, et des lunettes de visés sur la tête. Au vu de son lance pierre accroché à sa ceinture, nous pouvions en déduire qu'il s'agissait d'un tireur d'élite hors-perd.

Donc, tous deux se dirigeaient vers le seul endroit qu'acceptaient leurs estomacs, lorsqu'ils furent rejoint par un raton laveur...' Excusez-moi !*par plus loin recevoir un message* Je viens d'apprendre qu'en effet,' c'était un rêne ! Qui portait donc sur la tête un chapeau rouge virant rose avec dessus une croix blanche indiquant qu'il s'agissait du médecin de l'équipage.

Reprenons, tous trois allaient vers la... Un dernier individu atterrit alors à leur niveau. Oui, cette personne venait de tomber du ciel, mais aucun ne s'en inquiétait trop préoccupé par l'appel de leurs estomac ou peut être habitué ? Cette ange tombé du ciel, si nous pouvions considéré ce jeune athlète faisant au moins une tête de plus que le plus grand du groupe précédant avec des muscles de béton comme tel, avait les cheveux verts. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir avec pour ceinture un bous de tissu vert. À son oreille pendait des pendentifs couleur or, et à sa ceinture trônait, trois sabres. C'était en effet l'épéiste du groupe, le second, j'ai nommé Roronoa Zoro.

Tous les quatre se dirigeaient donc, vers la petite porte située dessous de magnifiques mandariniers. Quand soudain, deux autres personnes arrivèrent. La brune, à l'allure parfaite, les salua tous de manière polie et détachée.

-Bonjours tout le monde.

-Vous êtes bien matinaux aujourd'hui ! Commenta la rousse à sa suite.

Cette personne portait en effet une drôle de montre à son bras ce qui la désignait comme navigatrice du bateau. La première tout en observant ses coéquipiers sortit un livre de sous les fagots. Elle était archéologue, et se plaisait à lire des livres dans n'importe quel situation.

-L'appel de l'estomac ne trompe jamais ! Déclama l'homme aux cheveux bouclé et au long nez.

-Très poétique Ussop ! Commenta la rousse navré.

-J'ai faim ! Râla alors Luffy.

Tous furent d'accord pour ne pas rester devant la porte plus longtemps. Ils rentrèrent donc et se retrouvèrent devant une cuisine parfaitement rangée et propre d'où n'émanait aucune bonne odeur et dans laquelle ne se trouvait pas le cuisinier qui habituellement devait y être. Car après tous, les trois blonds avaient échangés leur place, et Fye n'était pas la personne la plus matinal. Luffy poussa alors un grand hurlement.

-Sanji ! J'ai faimmmmmm !

Il fit sursauter tous les monstres marins des environs(3), mais le mage la tête enfoncé dans son oreiller n'entendit rien, ou, si il entendit, dévoila un large sourire.

µ*Poudlard*µ

Drago, lui, ouvrait les yeux dans un magnifique lit recouvert de soie verte(4). Il observa longuement sa chambre et, entendant le raffut qu'il se faisait à côté, décida de se lever. Il se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait le placard et l'ouvrit. Il découvrit toute l'étendue de la garde robe, mais n'y trouva aucun smoking. Il en fut déçu et décida dans un élan de lucidité de se vêtir des vêtements préalablement préparés la veille. Il sortit alors de sa chambre et tomba sur un jeune homme, portant le même uniforme que lui, avec cette cravate verte et ce blason de serpent, à la peau mate et aux yeux bleus. Ce dernier le regardait agacé et le tira par le bras.

-Je sais que tu es très, mais alors trrèèès long à te préparer, mais à ce point là! La prochaine fois, je te préviens, je ne t'attends pas !

-D'accords. Fut la seul parole que le blond put émettre.

Tous deux se dirigèrent donc à travers les couloirs sinueux de cette grande école qu'abritait ce magnifique château. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une grande salle, remplie d'élèves et se dirigèrent vers la table la plus à droite. Ils s'installèrent un peu à l'écart des autres, mais voyant leur magnifique prince, beaucoup se rapprochèrent d'eux dont une demoiselle aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons.

-Bonjours Draginouchet, Blaisinou. S'amusa elle.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Pansy ! Répliqua le jeune homme presque avant qu'elle n'est fini sa phrase, montrant la marque de l'habitude.

Cependant, le Draginouchet, lui, ne dit rien ce qui surprit toute l'assemblée. Il semblait hypnotisé par la jeune femme.

-Drago ? S'inquiétèrent ils.

-Oui ? Dit il avec toute la retenue qu'il lui était possible d'avoir.

Ses deux amis remarquèrent alors l'étrange coiffure de ce dernier. Il avait laissé ses cheveux vacants ! Il n'avait pas mis de gel(5). Tous deux furent surpris de cette observation. La jeune fille posa alors sa main sur le front du blond et lui demanda.

-Tout va bien ?

Le blond ne put plus se retenir, et saisissant la main de l'adolescente et une fleur qui traînait par là sur la table, on ne sait pourquoi, dit :

-Mais, je ne peux qu'aller bien. Ton magnifique visage m'éblouit et me remplit de joie. J'en oublie tous mes malheurs tellement tu es splendide !

Tous se turent. Et oui ! On en aurait presque oublié l'échange de corps, mais les instincts refont toujours surface, et Sanji ne put se résoudre à laisser une si jolie demoiselle s'inquiéter pour lui.

Cependant, ses paroles renforcèrent les doutes de ses amis sur sa santé mental, il ne le vit toute fois pas, car, devant ses yeux s'étaient glissés des cœurs. Voyant que la jeune fille ne le questionnait plus et semblait rassurée, il partit.

Comprenez tout de même, que si Pansy ne parlait plus et n'affichait aucune expression, c'était que recevoir un compliment et une marque d'affection d'un Malfoy était des plus rare. Cela n'était, après tout, jamais arrivé.

Cette pièce était remplie d'une quantité incroyable de magnifique fleur, il allait donc en profiter. Il se dirigea alors vers une jeune femme blonde qui, voyant se geste fait, avait cru que Drago avait répondu aux avances de sa rival et s'était mise à pleurer.

Ramassant une seconde fleur sur la table, dont la provenance reste encore et toujours inconnue(6), il déposa un genou au sol et, lui tendant, déclara faisant son sourire le plus charmeur.

-Voyons ma colombe, sèche tes larmes. Elles ne vont pas avec ton magnifique visage d'ange. Je ne sais pas qui a osé te donner autant de chagrin, mais c'est un crime de faire couler d'aussi belle perles d'eau salé sur les joues si fruités d'une demoiselle pareille.

-Mer..Merci. Bégaya la jeune fille tout en séchant ses larmes et admirant son prince Serpentard.

-Dit moi tout ma belle. Déclara il voulant se faire son confident. Qui ose faire de la peine à un ange à qui on a coupé les ailes?(7)

La jeune fille sourit alors et s'apprêta à lui répondre lorsqu'il partit réconforter une autre créature de dieu qui pleurait de voir Drago dans cette état.

Le directeur qui lui était le commanditaire de tous cela s'en trouvait fort amusé. Mais le meilleur restait à venir, car Sanji n'était encore qu'à la table des Serpentards, et allait bientôt passer voir les Griffondors pour déverser tous ses compliments. Une jeune fille à la chevelure presque châtain, le nez dans ses bouquins attirait particulièrement son attention(8).

µ*Un monde parmi tant d'autre*µ

Fye, lui, lorsqu'il se réveilla dans un tas de feuille, cria à la vue de ses accompagnateur, mais surtout face à la boule de poiles blanche qui avait eu la bonne idée de le réveiller.

-Pyuuuu ! Lui avait dit la créature.

Sa seul réponse fut un cri très masculin que seul les chiens purent entendre. Les ultrasons, nous n'en faisons pas tous les jours ! Tous le regardèrent surpris.

-Pour la discrétion, on repassera ! Commenta un homme à la forte carrure.

Il possédait des cheveux noirs courts rebelles dont certaines mèches lui retombaient sur le front. Il était tout de noir vêtu ce qui faisait encore plus ressortir le rouge sang de ses yeux. Dans sa main se tenait un katana qu'il avait saisit par réflexe entendant ce bruit(9). Ce ninja expérimenté ne pouvait être personne d'autre que Kurogane Suwa. Fye le fixa apeuré quelques secondes et tourna sa tête en direction de ses deux autres compagnons.

-Que vous arrive-t-il monsieur Fye ? S'inquiéta une jeune demoiselle aux cheveux châtains rosies par la lumière du soleil et aux yeux verts.

Il ne lui donna pas de réponse. Il l'observa longuement, elle ne paraissait pas réveillée, ou plutôt dormant debout. Il tourna alors son regard vers le jeune homme à ses côté.

Ce dernier possédait des cheveux châtains courts et des yeux marrons. Sa détermination se voyait dans son regard(10). Cette grande force ressenti, Fye en paru perturbé à tel point qu'il en oublia la raison de son cri. Cependant, cette dernière se manifesta bien vite en collant un petite patte toute douce sur son front.

-Ça va Fye-chan ?

Fye voyant la bestiole poussa un deuxième cri cette fois si dans les petits décibels et pour l'empêcher de pousser un autre hurlement, Kurogane appliqua sa main sur sa bouche.

Cependant, n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit là de la conscience de Drago. Qui, n'étant pas à Griffondor, n'avait pas le courage qui allait avec. Alors, à la vue de cet homme imposant, il s'évanouit !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore à c't'imbécil ? Demanda très gentillement le ninja la main toujours dans les airs après que le bond soit tombé dans les pommes.

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un hochement d'épaule de la par de la créature(11), un regard interrogateur de l'adolescent et une regard inquiet de la jeune fille à l'intention du blond. Il l'allongea correctement et attendirent son réveil.

Dargo dans son fort intérieur ce dit que ce n'était qu'un rêve, et quand se levant, il serait dans sa chambre de Poudlard. Il devra encore affronté la dure réalité par ce que comme on dit chez nous : Dommage, C'est pas de pot!(12) Tu t'es gouré !

µ*Vogue Merry*µ

Tout l'équipage, ou presque (soit Robin), c'était précipité vers l'endroit où somnolait encore le ''cuisinier''. L'équipage était divisé en deux, ceux qui avaient faim, j'ai nommé Luffy et Zoro, et ceux qui voulaient trouver un moyen rapide de clouer le bec à leur capitaine dont le reste de l'équipage, ou presque, faisait parti. La jeune brunette, elle, on ne pouvait la mettre dans une catégorie. Elle avançait certes, mais à pas lent. Sa raison était son estomac, une envie de silence, comme tout l'équipage (ou enfin on l'espère) une inquiétude sur la santé du cuisinier, mais surtout, l'envie d'assister au spectacle.

Donc, courant tous ensembles jusqu'à la cabine, sous les appelles de Luffy poussant des, je cite : « SSSSAAANNNNJJJIII AAAAAAAAAAAA MMMAAANNNGGGGGEEERRRR ! » ou encore « LA BOUFFE!LA BOUFFE!LA BOUFFE!LA BOUFFE!LA BOUFFE!LA BOUFFE! LA BOUFFE! LA BOUFFE!LA BOUFFE!LA BOUFFE!LA BOUFFE!LA BOUFFE! LLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAA BBBBBOOOOUUUUFFFFEEEEEE! SSSSAAAANNNNJJJJJIIIIII ! » (13) (dixit : ''Sanji à manger !'' ou ''La bouffe! (La bouffe!x12) Sanji !'')

Donc, dans la joie et la bonne humeur tout en discrétion (tel l'éléphant dans le magasin de porcelaine), tous les sept rentrèrent dans la pièce. Soudain, tous firent silence. On entendit d'ailleurs une mouche voler. Mais aussi, un doux ronflement marqué par une respiration très calme et lente. Intrigué, Luffy en oublia jusqu'à son estomac et se dirigea vers le blond la tête dans l'oreiller.

-Comment il fait pour respiré ? Demanda alors le rêne.

-Oh ! Il doit bien se débrouiller ! Répondit le sabreur.

Luffy se glissa sous le hamac, et dévoilant un large sourire de contentement se releva faisait tomber le blond.

Tous s'attendirent à un réveil cauchemardesque du blond et le voyaient déjà leur crier dessus. Cependant, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer le sommeil de Fye. Il tenait toujours dans ses mains son oreille, et s'installa sur le sol tranquillement.

-SSSSSAAAAAANNNNJJJJJJIIIIII ! Cria de toute ses forces le capitaine dans le creux de l'oreille du blond.

Sa seul réaction fut de lever la main et de l'agiter près de la provenance du son comme une personne voulant se débarrasser d'une mouche.

-Laisse moi faire. Déclara Ussop à l'encontre de Luffy.

Il se tint dignement puis s'accroupissant près du corps endormi, commença à le chatouiller. Il n'obtint aucune réaction et face à la tête qu'affichait le perdant, Luffy rit vite suivi de ses matelots.

Ils décidèrent de tirer à la courte paille pour savoir dans quel ordre ils allaient passer pour réveiller le blond.

Tous tentèrent quelques chose de différents.

Chopper essaya en lui donnant quelques baffes. Résultat : Un coup de pied dans ses dents. Il repartit donc se soigner.

Nami s'amusa avant tout en lui dessinant une jolie moustache sur le visage, puis en l'insultant de tous les noms et le menaçant. Résultat : Une Nami en colère car ayant échouée, et une dette de plus de 3 000 Berry pour le dormeur.

Robin, elle, tenta la méthode douce en lui susurrant à l'oreille une réponse positive à ses avances. Résultat : Un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

-Il ne se réveille pas. Commenta-t-elle alors.

-Ouai !

-Mais j'ai faim moi ! S'énerva Luffy.

-Je me souvient avoir lu un livre quelque part qui parlait de cas de ce genre. Révéla alors l'archéologue.

-On t'écoute Robin! L'encouragea la rousse.

-Pour le réveiller, il suffirait de lui donner le baiser d'un prince charmant.

-D'où tu sors ça ? Questionna la navigatrice un peu surprise.

-Je crois que cela s'appelait, La Belle au bois dormant.

-Tu es sur de to...

-Moi je le fais si ça me permet de manger. Déclara Luffy coupant sa partenaire.

-Zoro. Tu n'a encore rien tenté. Commenta Ussop.

-Je peux lui faire tout ce que je veux ? S'assura le sabreur.

Il eut alors comme réponse un hochement de tête générale. Il découvrit un large sourire(14) et s'avança vers le blond. Il le prit sur l'épaule tel un sac à patate et ressortit suivit de ses coéquipiers. Il se dirigea sur le pont du bateau. Puis agrandissant encore plus son sourire, jeta le blond à l'eau. Tous se penchèrent par dessus bord pour vérifier de l'efficacité de la manœuvre, et en effet, cela fonctionnait.

Zoro, jetage par dessus bord. Résultat : Sanji réveillé remontant à bord du bateau trempé, et Zoro heureux d'avoir enfin put jeter ce satané Erocook à la mer comme il en rêvait. Plus, grand vainqueur du jeu !

-Non mais ça va pas ! Lui hurla alors dessus Nami.

Elle commença à déverser sa colère sur lui, cependant, Luffy arriva.

-Depuis quand on ne respecte plus son poste ? Non, mais franchement...

-Dit Nami, tu veux pas le laisser tranquille le temps qu'il fasse à mangé ? Demanda le capitaine coupant sa navigatrice qui retourna alors sa colère contre lui.

-Et puis quoi encore ?

Elle recommença son long monologue enflammé à l'intention, cette fois si, de Luffy. Fye en profita pour s'éclipser voulant aller en direction du sanctuaire de Sanji, mais prenant le chemin inverse. Il fut arrêté par le rêne qui le tira dans les cuisines.

µ*Poudlard*µ

Sanji continuait sa progression de Serpentarde en Serpentarde, il allait passer à la table voisine lorsque tous se précipitèrent pour se rendre en classe. Il fut saisi au passage par son ami qui même si il le trouvait bizarre ne l'autorisait pas à louper un cour. Accompagnés de la jeune Pansy, ils se rendirent en cour. Avant de rentrer dans la salle, ils patientèrent quelques instants. D'autres élèves arrivèrent alors, à la vue de certains, ces deux compagnons essayèrent de le cacher.

Il était étrange aujourd'hui, et il ne devait surtout pas leurs paraître faible. Pansy et Blaise firent donc en sorte que leurs pires ennemies ne remarquent pas la folie passagère de Drago.

Cependant, Sanji ne comprenant pas très bien, pencha la tête pour observer le groupe de trois personnes que ses accompagnateurs observaient. Il découvrit donc, deux garçon, l'un brun avec des lunette et une cicatrice,en forme d'éclair au front, et un roux, accompagnant une magnifique jeune femme. Cette dernière était brune presque châtain. Par sa manière, Sanji pensa voir une de ses équipières, mais sans dissuada en regardant son visage. De plus, son amie ne pouvait pas se trouver ici. Il la trouva donc tout simplement magnifique.

-Les garçons ! Se renfrogna alors l'adolescente.

-Quoi ? Hermy, tu sais très bien que nous avons raison ! Rogue est vraiment le pire prof qu'il existe dans ce monde !

-Harry ? Chercha elle tout en menaçant du regard le roux.

-Il a raison Hermione, Rogue, c'est Rogue !

-Ron ! Harry ! Il reste votre professeur, vous lui devez le respect !

-C'est un prof de merde ! Et le plus con ! Crièrent-ils en cœur.

-Potter, Weasley, Granger, dans mon bureau ! Déclara de sa voix froide un homme aux cheveux gras.

-Permettez monsieur, que je vous dise que cette jeune demoiselle n'a rien dit de déplacé à votre sujet et qu'elle essayait même de vous défendre. Intervint alors Sanji montrant tout le respect qu'il lui était possible d'avoir à l'égard d'un homme.

Tous le regardèrent surpris et interloqués (15). Cependant, Ron se reprit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais la fouine ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose de louche derrière ça.

-C'est sur que je ne viendrais jamais en aide un une personne de ton espèce ! Rétorqua sèchement Sanji, si il voulait le chercher il allait le trouver.

À ces paroles, tous les Serpentards se soulagèrent, Drago n'avait pété les plombs que côté fille, côté garçon, et pire ennemi en passant, il savait encore agir normalement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par l'espèce de Ron, Malfoy ?

-Tu m'aides ou tu m'enfonces Harry ? Demanda le roux.

-Je t'aide !

Sanji peu intéressé par les propos des deux garçons n'en retira que deux choses, il avait gagné, et la personne devant le faire retourner dans son corps était le brun à la cicatrice. Il reporta son attention sur Hermione encore un peu sous le choc d'avoir été aidée par Drago mais encore plus par la tête qu'avait fais Rogue.

Ce dernier s'avança alors vers les deux Griffondors et posa une main sur chacune de leurs épaules.

-Dans mon bureaux ce soir à cinq heures tapante. Dit il en détachant toutes les syllabes.

Les deux garçons déglutirent fortement. Rogue pensa que son neveu préparait un mauvais coup, donc ne tilta pas.

Ils rentrèrent en classe. Toutes les Serpentardes voulurent se mettre à côtés de Drago, mais Blaise et Pansy encore un peu abasourdis de la déclaration de Drago les en avaient empêchées. Ils s'installèrent donc tranquillement et durant toute l'heure, Sanji étant très doué pour la cuisine n'eut aucun problème pour réaliser la potion ce qui énérva passablement Hermione n'y arrivant pas. Alors, après avoir fini celle de Pansy, il se dirigea vers la Griffondor et déclara :

-Puis-je vous être d'un quelconque aide Princesse ?

Cela jeta un grand blanc sur la classe. Un Drago avec les yeux en formes de cœur et abordant une position des plus ridicules n'était pas fréquent. Hermione se figea telle la glace, intérieurement elle se demanda quels plans sordides et idées machiavéliques étaient encore passés dans la tête du blond, et elle hésita entre lui foutre une bonne droite ou exploser de rire.

Sanji n'ayant pas de réponse fut heureux de l'impression qu'il avait donné à la jeune fille et alla s'occuper de sa potion. Il déambula ainsi dans la classe s'occupant de toutes celles des demoiselles sous le regard figés du reste des élèves et du professeur, ce dernier repensa alors à certaine paroles du directeur. Il poussa un long soupir qui brisa le silence. Tous le suivirent, qu'avait Drago ? Même les Griffondors s'en inquiétèrent, car il était plus étrange que d'habitude et encore plus difficile à cerner.

µ*Un monde parmi tant d'autre N°2*µ

Et oui, Drago ne s'était toujours pas réveillé alors qu'ils changeaient de monde. La princesse compatit, elle savait l'effet que cela faisait. Il était arrivé dans un monde fort jolie. Il se situait sur une plage au bord de la mer, cependant, dans celle-ci se trouvait d'énormes monstres marins.

Kurogane et Schaolan en avaient chassé quelques uns afin d'avoir de quoi subvenir à leur besoin. Ils les faisaient cuire lorsque Drago ouvrit enfin les yeux.

-Et ba ! C'est pas trop tôt blondinet ! S'exclama Kurogane.

Drago fit alors la plus belle tête de terrifié de toute la création. Faisons un arrêt sur image. Drago ouvrit donc les yeux sur un Kurogane assez embêté du sommeil du blond, mais ce n'était pas tout. Derrière ce dernier ce tenait un immense serpent des mers, bleu, à deux tête entrain de cuire, et pour cela, le feu était immense. Prit de l'extérieur cela ne fait pas vraiment peur. Après tout, Drago n'est pas courageux, mais ce n'est pas une lopette non plus.

Donc, il se trouvait face à un monstre baignant dans une mer de flemme que l'on aurait pu croire provenir de lui et un Kurogane mordant dans un bous de viande, tel le chien dans son os, les yeux rouges de fureur le regardant.

Le ninja avant que le blond n'ai pu émettre le moindre son (16) lui enfourna dans le bouche un morceau de l'animale.

-Mange, sinon les gamins vont s'inquiéter.

Drago s'exécuta. Il observa son interlocuteur, il était grand, à la forte carrure, brun, aux yeux rouges, un sabre à la ceinture, ou enfin, le fourreau, et était tout de noir vêtu. Se souvenant de son rêve, il s'aventura.

-Kuro ?

-C'est Kurogane, crétin blond ! Rugit le dit Kurogane. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Drago, deuxième expression de terreur la mieux réussie. Il déglutit fortement et observa autour de lui.

-On est où ?

-Aucune idée ! Dans un monde !

Il se leva alors et alla rejoindre les trois gosses endormis. Drago l'observa. Mais où était-il tombé ? Il se rappela alors que si il voulait regagner son corps, il fallait que cet homme le demande mais, il ne devait pas le lui dire. Alors comment allait-il faire ?... Drago décida que pour le moment, il allait se conduire comme il a l'habitude de la faire.

Il lui fallait donc un oreille, faute de cela, il mit sa tête sur le ventre de Mokona endormi et s'installa.

-C'est très confortable. Commenta Drago.

-C'est l'une de mes 108 techniques secrètes, le ventre oreiller ! Déclara le boule de poiles lui sautant dessus.

Drago eut un mouvement de recule puis finalement, pris de fatigue s'empara de la créature et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, il fut le premier levé et décida de réfléchir sur la manière de leur faire comprendre. Pour cela, il allait devoir viser Kuro en particulier.

Ce dernier frissona alors, qu'est-ce que le blond allait lui faire ?

_**À suivre...** _

1- Comprenez que c'est très ironique.

2- Non, je ne parle pas de l'instrument de musique ! Quoi que physiquement, ils se ressemblent. Le nez de Ussop et l'instrument je veux dire.

3- Et leur colla une crise cardiaque !

4- Et j'exagère à peine.

5- Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? C'est Drago qui fait fonctionner la marque de Gel Vivel Dop, Fixation béton ! Comme dans la pub...Non ? Bon ba je m'en vais.

6- Enfin, c'est Dumbledor qui s'occupe de faire apparaître la nourriture, alors une fleur ou deux... Enfin, une bonne centaine passe inaperçue sauf pour le plus grand dragueur...non, séducteur...* reçoit un coup de pied sur le crâne* Pardon Sanji ! Gentleman de ''l'histoire de Poudlard''. C'est sûr qu'avec Godric Griffondor et Salazard Serpentard, comme homme au grand cœur, serviable et attentionné auprès de la gente féminine caractérisée par Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle, on peut repasser !

7- C'est qu'il fait des rimes en plus

Qui ose faire de la peine

à un ange à

qui on a coupé les ailes

Enfin, ça rime peut être pas tant que ça...

8- Ba oui, on en démordra pas, Hermione toujours dans ses bouquins, mais cela ne vous rappelle-t-il pas quelqu'un que j'ai précédemment décrit ? Hé hé... Pour ceux qui on comprit à cette remarque, bravo !

9- Le bruit était un ultrason, sachant que seuls les chiens les entendent, notre Kuro-toutou porte bien son nom !

10- Déterminé à quoi ? Seul l'auteur le sait...Et encore, elle est pas sûre.

11- Enfin, si il en a !

12- ''C'est pas de pot'' dixit ''il n'a pas de pot'' ou ''c'est pas de peau'' dixit ''il est dépecé''. J'ai beau chercher, cette expression ne veux rein dire ! Alors si quelqu'un sait, ''qu'il le dise ou se taise à jamais''. On n'est pas à un mariage !

13- Et il respire quand ?

14- Ça fait un peu, ''il découvrit un large bec laissant tomber sa proie''. _La fontaine_ ^_^ ! Et elle est pas de Jouvance celle là ! On me comprends pas ? Moi pas parler langue de toi, moi parler langue de Pirate des Caraïbes 4. Des blagues nuls, moi faire ! Et maintenant c'est Maître Yoda ! Mais où la folie de l'auteur s'arrêtera-t-elle ? Dit elle tout en parlant d'elle à la troisième personne tel César...Bon, je m'arrête dans mon discours, vous avez sûrement bien comprit que je suis calée en cinéma (récent).

15- Même Rogue, vous l'imaginez la bouche béante et la mouche qui rentre et puis ressort sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ?

16- Il faut le comprendre, cela fait mal aux oreilles au bout d'un certain temps.


	3. PREMIERE PARTIE, CHAPITRE 2

µ*Vogue Merry*µ

Le petit renne tira le ''cuisinier'' à la cuisine et le fit s'asseoir. Il l'ausculta sous le regard amusé de Fye.

\- Bien, il me semble que tout va bien.

\- Ouais ! Dit-il dévoilant un grand sourire amusé par l'animal.

\- Maintenant, tu peux retourner à tes occupations, mais si tu as quoi que ce soit dit moi !

\- Pas de problème !

Le renne sortit alors laissant Fye seul dans le sanctuaire du blond.

Il observa la pièce autour de lui. Elle était bien rangée. Fye alla fouiller dans les placards et découvrit dans celui au dessus du four une ribambelle d'épices.

\- Hyuuu ! S'amusa-t-il.

Il continua de fouiner un peu partout puis trouva ce qu'il cherchait : du sucre. Il était cuisinier, non ? Il allait bien s'amuser ! Il commença donc à s'atteler au travail.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Luffy entrouvrit la porte. Il fit en sorte de faire le moins de bruit possible. C'était sa mission commando. Dans l'entrebâillement de quelques centimètres qu'il avait réussit à créer sans que son cuisinier ne le voit, il réussit à se faufiler pénétrant ainsi l'antre du blond. Il sourit comme un dément. Il avança discrètement jusqu'à la table pour s'y cacher de peur que le blond ne se retourne et le voit alors. Il longea façon crabe le banc et commença à étirer son bras pour atteindre le four et ainsi l'ouvrir, lorsque le cuisinier se retourna. Il réussit à récupérer son bras à temps. Le blond n'avait rien vu, enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il crut ! Fye dévoila un sourire et retourna vers le plan de travail. La tentative d'ouvrir le four du capitaine se multiplia et se solda par trois échecs.

Le brun s'assit alors en tailleur et se mit à réfléchir la tête excessivement pencher sur le côté. Il eut alors une idée. Il allongea son bras en direction du frigo, mais par malchance, le blond se dirigea vers ce dernier. Il découvrit alors une des plus belles choses qu'il n'est vu de sa vie. Une réserve pleine d'alcool. Il était le cuisinier non ? C'était donc lui qui s'occupait des réserves de nourriture et d'alcool. Son sourire s'élargit. Il retourna près du four subissant une nouvelle attaque.

Le capitaine était déçu. Son cuisinier était très fort. À croire qu'il avait des dons de voyances et des yeux dans le dos (1). Il trouva alors la solution miracle. Il n'avait pour cela qu'à attendre. Le moment qu'il attendait arriva vite. Zoro pénétra la pièce. Bingo ! Pensa Luffy. Zoro s'installa à la table un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Enfin, il l'avait enfin foutu à l'eau ! Dommage qu'il n'y soit pas resté, mais bon, c'est la vie. Il remarqua alors la présence de son capitaine. Ce dernier affichait déjà une tête de béa et sa salive coulait déjà. Il se dit que si le cuisinier ne l'avait pas encore mis dehors, puisque c'était évident qu'il était au courant de sa présence, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il ne dit donc rien. Le blond se retourna alors pour voir le vert. Il lui sourit.

Zoro resta bloqué. Depuis quand le cuisinier lui souriait-il ? Voulait-il se venger ? Fort probable. Il lui lança un regard suspect et Fye lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

\- Donne moi une bouteille.

\- Y en a plus. Répondit du tac au tac le blond.

\- Te fous pas de moi, Sourcil en vrille ! Y en restait plein la dernière fois !

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Reprit le blond empêchant une fois de plus Luffy de réussir à atteindre son Graal de nourriture.

\- Tu te venges de ce matin ? Putain K'so Cook ! Te fout pas de moi ! J'ai soif !

\- Et bien boit (2)! Lui répondit-il joyeusement lui tendant un verre d'eau.

Le vert le regarda, puis le verre d'eau et enfin lui. Bon, d'accord, il l'avait peut-être un peu mérité. Il saisit le verre et but à fortes gorgées. Il lui retendit le verre et ce dernier se remplit de nouveau.

\- Aurais-je le droit à ma liqueur maintenant, Love-Cook ?

\- Je ne sais pas...S'amusa le blond.

Cet homme réagissait presque de la même manière que Kurogane, cela l'amusait beaucoup. Il renchérit donc :

\- Faut le demander gentiment, Zoro-kun. Dit-il car il était évident qu'il s'agissait là du sabreur et donc second de l'équipage.

Le vert le regarda plus que surprit. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur tout le reste de l'équipage faisant rater une fois de plus la tentative du brun de chiper de la nourriture.

µ*Poudlard*µ

Non, c'était sûr, il n'allait définitivement pas bien. Drago devait souffrir d'une maladie très grave qui se déclenchait lorsqu'il s'approchait d'une fille. Voici ce que pensait pour l'instant Blaise Zabini, meilleur ami de ce dernier. Ses soupçons, il venait de les partager avec un de ses collègues Serpentard envers qui il avait une grand estime.

\- On appelle cela de la galanterie. Expliqua Théodore.

\- De la quoi ? Renchérirent le brun et Pansy.

\- De la galanterie, ou plus communément, des actes pour séduire et faciliter la vie des femmes.

\- Dans le monde moldu, on appelle ces gens des Dandy. Les interrompit Harry.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici Potter ? Cracha presque le brun.

\- Oh ! Si seulement je savais. Dit-il découragé. Hermione a été prise en otage par votre copain. Ron s'est mis en tête de la délivrer de ses griffes. Et moi je suis séquestrer par toutes les filles de l'école, car il leur a dit que si je l'approchais, il risquait de redevenir comme avant.

Les trois Serpentards tiltèrent à ses paroles. Alors comme ça Potter était le médicament. Pensèrent-ils en cœur. Blaise posa tout de même la question intelligente du moment.

\- D'accords, mais si tu dois l'éviter, pourquoi t'ont-elles enfermé dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

\- Ce soir, il est invité chez les Gryffondor. Expliqua-t-il.

\- La maladie s'est propagée dans toute l'école. Pansy ! S'écria Blaise. Promet moi que tu ne succomberas pas.

\- Je te le promets. Lui répondit-elle lui tenant les mains.

\- Amen. Terminèrent en cœur les deux autres garçons.

Ils continuèrent de discuter quelque instant, puis finalement, les trois Serpentards réussirent à convaincre le brun de retourner dans la salle commune des Griffondors afin de guérir le blond. Ils avancèrent donc silencieusement longeant les murs des couloirs séparant les deux salles. Arrivé devant la grosse dame, Harry chuchota le mot de passe afin que ces accompagnateurs ne l'entendent pas. Ils entrèrent alors et virent Drago entouré de toutes les Griffondors et discutant amoureusement avec Hermione, finalement le spectacle n'était pas si déshonorant pour les Serpentards, mais Harry était déçu. Drago avait juste demandé de l'aide à Hermione pour les cours.

Cette notion choqua alors les quatre intrus dans la pièce. Drago, demander de l'aide ? À une Griffondor ? Qui plus est une Sang de bourbe ? Non, Drago était malade, et vraiment atteint.

\- Serait-ce l'amour ? Questionna Théodore après qu'ils se soient trouvés un endroit à l'abri des regards mais d'où ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le blond.

\- L'amour ? Répondirent en cœur les deux Serpentards ?

\- Malfoy ? Amoureux ? Rit Harry comme s'il s'agissait de deux éléments complètement incompatibles.

Les trois Serpentards se tournèrent alors vers le blond absorbé par ce qui devait être un cour de Métamorphose.

C'était bon, Sanji en était sûr à présent, il n'y comprenait rien. Il devait néanmoins y arriver ! Il ne fallait pas que l'on remarque trop ce changement d'attitude (3). Alors, il engouffrait son esprit dans le cours que lui présentait sa rose des prés. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de lui enseigner cela. Hermione ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi le blond lui avait demandé. Il était, à son plus grand malheur, plus doué qu'elle en cette matière, et pourtant c'était à peine si il savait que cette matière existait. Cela attisa sa curiosité, quelque chose de plus grave était arrivé au blond que son changement de personnalité soudain, comme si ce n'était pas lui.

Le blond la tira alors de ses réflexions lui découvrant le sourire le plus craquant de la décennie et elle oublia vite ses pensées. Elle continua de lui expliquer tandis que les autres jeunes filles participaient activement à la conversation et que Ron fulminait de rage retenu par les autres garçons, terrifiés par le comportement de leurs camarades.

µ*Un monde parmi tant d'autre N°2*µ

Bien, alors comment ce comportait l'autre crevette blonde ? Se questionna Drago. Il était excentrique...Ça il pouvait y palier. Il allait être très renfermé. Il donnait des surnoms à cette brute terrifiante (4), il allait le nommer normalement. Il était magicien mais n'utilisait pas sa magie. Il allait bien s'amuser ! Et selon ce Kurogane, il était très attaché à ces deux collégiens. Il allait être exécrable.

C'était sur ces joyeuses pensées que le blond se réveilla le lendemain. Bien, donc première étape, se débarrasser de la monstrueuse créature (5) sur laquelle il venait de dormir. Il prit donc le boule de poils dans ses mains et essaya de la lui faire lâcher son cou. Cependant, il n'y arriva pas. Il se mit alors sur ses pieds et réitéra sa manœuvre. Ce fut de nouveau un échec. Elle était bien agrippée.

Il tenta alors avec un sort. Mais il n'avait pas de baguette. Tant pis, il ferait sans. Il tenta alors une formule imprononcée et un éclair bleu sortit de son doigt. Cette lueur forma alors des runes qui réduisirent le précédent lit de Drago ainsi que les restes du poisson marins de la veille, à l'état de légume(6). Il fut surpris d'une telle puissance et se concentra de nouveau, il réussit facilement cette fois ci, et Mokona finit propulsé sur la tête endormi de Kurogane. Ce dernier se réveilla alors sur une touffe blanche l'empêchant de respirer.

Il la retira facilement et la déposa à côté de lui de la manière la moins brutale qu'il le put après ce très bon réveille. Il observa le blond qu'il soupçonnait être la cause de ce magnifique réveille et s'époumona sur lui en s'en donnant à cœur joie.

\- Mais ça va pas bien espèce de mage complètement maboule !

\- … Le blond était légèrement inquiet face à l'imposante posture du brun, il se ressaisit cependant. Tout va bien Kurogane ?

Pas de sourire cachant son humeur, pas de surnom stupide, pas de ton moqueur, le brun était plus que surpris. Il ne dit rien ce qui laissa à Drago une occasion de se retirer.

Bon, pour l'instant, le topo était assez bon. Le brun était très intrigué par ce changement de comportement et les deux adolescents très inquiets pour lui. Mais il avait un problème, et un de taille, une certaine boule blanche n'arrêtait pas de le coller. Il avait une aversion pour les lapins, et cet animal ci, les lui rappelait énormément. Alors, n'écoutant que son courage, il décida de s'enfuir lorsque l'animal lui sauta au cou.

Il courut donc le plus vite possible, toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut, gravissant des montagnes qui en faite étaient un seul et unique volcan, pour se retrouver au même endroit. L'île était très petite et de forme circulaire. Sakura, légèrement somnolente s'écroula alors. Cependant Shaolan n'étant pas là pour la rattraper, le blond dut s'en charger. Il allait être exécrable certes, mais il n'allait tout de même pas laisser cette jeune fille, en qui il ressentait un grande puissance magique accessoirement, se noyer. La brunette se méprit sur ces intentions, et lui sourit, d'un sourire plein de candeur et de gentillesse. Drago, même s'il affichait toujours se masque de froideur, ne put s'empêcher de la prendre en affection. Ce n'était tout de même pas un monstre.

Il dut donc changer ses plans. Il réserverait donc toute son ignorance pour le brun et la boule blanche. Bien, il eut faim. Il se décida donc à aller dans la forêt chercher des fruits comestibles. Il trouva alors et revint. À ce même moment, un navire avec comme figure de proue un bouc et des mandariniers à son bord se prépara à accoster.

µ*Vogue Merry*µ

Alors, c'était effectivement très bon. Tous l'accordaient au cuisinier, mais c'était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un dessert, et seulement un dessert. Luffy n'était pas souriant, il penchait la tête fixant longuement le gâteau au chocolat en forme de dragon des mers. Tous l'observaient étrangement, c'était la première fois dans sa vie que le capitaine ne se jetait pas sur la nourriture. Il observa alors Fye.

\- Dit, elle est où la viande ? Demanda-t-il innocemment, prenant tout de même le gâteau dans sa bouche.

Le cuisinier, la bouteille à la main, lui dévoila son sourire, made by Fye, et voyant l'insistance dans le regard de tous ses compagnons soupira.

\- Bon d'accord !

Il sortit alors six ou huit plats de variétés différentes et les disposa sur la table. Tous se jetèrent sur la nourriture afin de pouvoir manger au moins un peu voyant la quantité de bave qui dégoulinait des lèvres de Luffy.

Trois personnes remarquèrent cependant deux changements, Robin, Nami et Zoro. En effet, le blond ne s'était pas transformé en neuneu (comme le dit si bien le sabreur) devant les deux jeunes femmes. De plus, il avait une des bouteilles de Zoro à la main. Ceci l'irrita très légèrement. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il l'avait balancé par dessus bord, mais quand même, depuis quand, le cuisinier était si rancunier. D'habitude, une bonne baston, et puis c'est fini ! Pensa le sabreur. Mais là, le blond le piquait au vif, il réduisait volontairement et sous ses yeux son stock d'alcool. Et ça, le vert ne le supporta pas.

Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers le blond. Il lui prit la bouteille des mains en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Fye ne la lâcha cependant pas, et c'est un blond souriant et un vert terrifiant qui s'affrontèrent dans un bras de fer se tenant pas la bouteille. Zoro finit par tirer le blond sur le pond, et dégaina.

\- Bah alors, Zoro-nyuu ? Demanda subtilement le blond remarquant que le vert avait abandonné leur bras de fer.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, et Zoro lui lança un attaque, vite esquivé par le blond. Ce dernier, contrairement à ce que s'attendait le vert, ne contre-attaqua pas. Il réitéra sa tentative, mais le blond continua d'esquiver ne se donnant pas le peine de parer. C'est alors qu'une course poursuite, à laquelle le vert ne se prêtait habituellement pas, commença. Le vert avait beau agiter ses trois sabres, le blond continuait de courir, d'esquiver, de sauter, et surtout, il continuait de lui donner des surnoms encore plus stupides les uns que les autres.

\- Bah alors Zoro-choco, on ne sait plus viser ?

Zoro s'emporta alors décidant de lancer une attaque dont il était sûr que le blond ne se relèverait pas (et le bateau non plus par la même occasion), mais ce dernier se trompa alors.

\- Il est trop chou lorsqu'il est énervé le Kuro-pyu !

Bug, du côté de l'équipage qui observait la scène surpris et hilares et du côté de Zoro qui, aux dernières nouvelles, ne s'appelait pas ''Kuro''.

\- Île en vue ! S'écria alors Ussop revenant de la vigie.

\- On y sera dans combien de temps navigatrice-san ? Demanda la jeune brune.

\- Heu... Se reprit-t-elle. Dans environs cinq heures. Et vous deux !

Elle leur asséna un coup de poing chacun et repartit. Tout reprit son court sur le Vogue Merry. Cependant, Zoro était énervé, mais alors vraiment en colère. Bon, si c'était sa manière de se venger, il ferait avec. Mais il allait devoir trouver une nouvelle personne pour se battre, car il allait rouiller. Il lista alors ses compagnons dans sa tête. Ussop ? Non, il allait partir en courant. Luffy ? Bon, c'était quand même son capitaine et il se voyait mal se battre avec lui, et puis, à part finir en câlin générale, cela ne mènerait à rien. Nami ? Non, trop Nami. Chopper ? Non, il aurait trop peur et irait se cacher du mouvais côté. Robin ? Il n'avait pas trop envie de se faire chatouiller donc non. Donc, il allait devoir trouver sur cette île. Il croisa mentalement les doigts.

Le blond après être retourné dans sa cuisine réalisa alors son erreur. Il l'avait appelé ''Kuro-pyu''. Il perdit quelques instants son sourire. Il s'était bien amusé, mais les gamins lui manquaient, et pas seulement eux. Il décida que le lendemain, il irait expliquer par des moyen détourné à ce Zoro.

Ils accostèrent alors sur l'île et furent très surpris de découvrir quatre personnes seulement sur cette dernière et un animal.

µ*Poudlard*µ

Bon, on se calme. Je vais devoir affronter le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et l'ai d'ailleurs déjà fait plusieurs fois, alors ce n'est pas toutes les filles des Griffondors qui vont me faire peur si ? Pensa Harry ayant été découvert et enfermé dans un des cachots par la gente féminine, où il avait donc passé la nuit.

\- Harry ? Tu es là ? Demanda une voix que le brun connaissait bien.

\- Oui Ron.

Le roux lui ouvrit alors la porte et il sortit. Il tomba nez à nez avec la jeune sœur de son meilleur amie et lui sourit. Au moins elle, elle n'avait pas succombé. Elle lui sourit et rosit légèrement tandis que Harry les remerciait de toute son âme. Ron explosa de rire que son ami ce soit ainsi fait berner puis ils retournèrent dans la salle commune des Griffondors.

\- C'est vraiment toi qui as amené ces trois Serpentards ? Questionna le roux.

\- Oui, ils ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé le choix.

En effet, ils l'avaient subtilement menacé de dénoncer sa présence au professeur Rogue tout en en parlant aux manges morts qu'ils connaissaient. Harry blêmit légèrement à se souvenir et il sentit la main de Ginny se glisser dans la sienne. Il lui sourit. Ils retournèrent donc dans la salle et découvrirent Hermione les attendant seule.

\- Tient, elle est plus là la fouine ? Questionna ironiquement Ron.

\- Drago est rentré. Répondit Hermione sur le même ton insistant bien sur le Drago.

\- Harry qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? Demanda le roux se retournant sur son meilleur ami.

\- Il ne m'a rien fait Ron ! Il m'a juste demandé de l'aide.

\- C'est la fouine ! C'est Malfoy ! S'offusquèrent ces deux amis. Comment peux-tu avoir confiance en lui ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas Malfoy ! Répondit tout simplement la brune.

Bug des deux amis, grand silence dans la pièce, grand silence dans les couloirs, grand silence dans Poudlard (légèrement brisé par le rire de Dumbledor), grand silence dans toute l'Angleterre, grand silence en Europe, grand silence dans le monde, grand silence sur la Lune, grand silence sur Mars, grand silence sur la station Apollon, grand silence dans la galaxie, grand silence dans La Voie lactée,grand silence dans l'Univers... (arrêt du délire de l'auteur). Les deux garçons étaient donc scotchés.

\- Pas Malfoy ? Reprit Ginny qui assistait silencieuse à la conversation.

\- Voilà ! Répondit tout aussi sérieusement Hermione.

Les deux garçons reprirent vie. Tout s'expliquait.

\- Mais qui est-ce alors ?

\- A en croire le nombre incalculable d'erreurs qu'il a commises en jouant le rôle de Drago, il s'appelle Sanji et est cuisinier. D'ailleurs, il est en ce moment même entrain de ce diriger vers les cuisines des elfes de maison.

Les deux amis se regardèrent et échangeant un regard complice foncèrent à grandes foulées vers le tableau représentant la coupe de fruit. Hermione et Ginny soupirèrent à l'unisson. Ginny se tourna vers les chambres et souhaita une bonne journée à la jeune femme, et Hermione se mit en tête de rattraper les deux idiots. Dans leur course effrénée, les deux Griffondors ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils étaient entrain de foncer sur le blond. Ce dernier au lieu de se les prendre de plein fouet préféra les envoyer se balader à coup de revers de talon.

\- Tiens ! Le balafré et la tête de potiron, vous tombez bien ! Réalisa-t-il.

Les deux eurent quelques difficultés pour se relever, mais réussirent tout de même en un temps record de trois secondes.

\- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire où se situe la grande salle ?

\- Juste là ! Arriva alors la brune.

Ils partirent donc ensembles, Sanji le sourire charmeur aux lèvres se traînant presque à ses pieds.

\- Il est encore plus dangereux. Pensèrent les deux Griffondors ensembles.

Ils leur emboîtèrent cependant le pas et voyant leur entente si cordiale, Ron vit légèrement rouge et rebroussa chemin ne supportant plus de voir Drago et Hermione ensembles. La brune dévoila alors un secret au blond, seul Harry savait réellement comment accéder aux cuisines.

µ*Un monde parmi tant d'autre N°2 ou Grand line*µ

Ils observèrent surpris cette équipage. Sakura s'endormit d'un surplus d'émotion vite rattrapée par Shaolan. Kurogane fixa silencieusement le bateau, ne s'en préoccupant que peu. L'état mentale du blond l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la façon dont il prononçait son prénom. Bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre non plus. Si ? Ne voulant pas repartir dans de trop lointaines pensées, il décida de reporter son intention sur le bateau. Il n'était pas bien gros et ne devait contenir que 5 à 10 personnes. Son regard dériva vers le blond qui avait lui aussi le regard rivé sur le bateau.

Drago en avait déjà vu plusieurs des bateaux, mais seulement apparenté au monde magique, celui de son père, celui de l'école de Durmsontrong en quatrième année, mais un vaisseau moldu, il n'en avait jamais vu. Il tourna alors son regard vers le drapeau de la caravelle, un drapeau représentant un tête de mort avec un chapeau de paille ! Ridicule ! Pensa le blond.

Shaolan, lui, voyant ce drapeau ne put s'empêcher de lancer son sabre à Kurogane. Il connaissait le signe de ce drapeau. Il s'agissait de pirates. Le brun aux yeux rouges sangs s'en saisit tout naturellement. Il s'élança alors vers le bateau. Tous furent surprit, autant les voyageurs inter mondes que les membres de l'équipage du navire. Cependant, ce n'était pas eux qu'il attaquait, mais le monstre marin qui s'apprêtait à détruire leur navire qu'il découpa en rondelle. Il retomba sur le pond du navire au milieu de tout l'équipage et ils s'observèrent longuement.

\- Bonjours ! Lança un brun au chapeau de paille.

Kurogane rengaina et s'inclina légèrement lui renvoyant son salut.

\- Je m'appelle Monkey D. Luffy et je deviendrait le Roi des pirates !

Il se fit alors frapper par une furie rousse et crié dessus par le reste de son équipage sauf une brune et un homme aux cheveux et yeux verts dans lesquels Kurogane pouvait voir une certaine excitation. Il voulait le combattre. Il observa alors les trois sabres à sa ceinture. Logique. Se dit alors le brun.

Drago et les deux enfants ainsi que Mokona se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Alors, le blond se décida à tous les propulser sur le navire utilisant sa magie.

Le blond du dit navire se figea net voyant ce geste fait. Il venait tout juste de ressortir de la cuisine lorsqu'il vit le brun et les quatre autres apparaître dans des runes. Il hésita entre deux options, sauter sur le brun ou se précipiter sur l'autre blond afin de bien lui faire comprendre de ne jamais utiliser sa magie. Il choisit la seconde option.

Tout l'équipage du chapeau de paille savait que, de toute façon, ils allaient rester sur le navire, voyant les étoiles pétiller dans les yeux de leur capitaine. Mais le geste de leur cuisinier le confirma tout aussi bien. C'est ainsi que tous assistèrent au kidnapping d'un blond par un autre blond qui s'enfermèrent aussitôt dans la cuisine.

_**A suivre...** _

_**1- Et non Luffy ! Ta discrétion est légendaire, il a simplement des yeux et des oreilles !** _

_**2- Tu as soif, et bien bois ! Mouahahaha ! Non, mon imitation n'est pas bien faite ? Personne ne reconnaît Blanche neige ? Bien, allez voir le dessin animé bande d'inculte Waltdisneyrien !** _

_**3- C'est beau de rêver ! Change de personnalité si tu ne veux pas te faire remarquer mon petit...** _

_**4- Non ! Kuro-chou est un tendre petit nounours !** _

_***Va pleurer dans son coin d'écrire des horreurs pareils*** _

_**Kuro :«C'est quoi ça ? Tu me prends pour un nounours ? Je suis la plus grande terreur du Japon ! »** _

_*** Ce fait courser par une brute épaisse avec un sabre*** _

_**5- Avoue ! Avoue que dans ton fort intérieur tu voudrais que ta chambre soit remplie de nounours dans le style de Mokona. Allez, laisse ton côté mignon s'exprimer Drago !** _

_**6- ''Le dinosaure attaque Sid, Sid réplique avec une branche de brocoli, réduisant le dinosaure à l'état de légumes. Scénario numéro 2 : Sid mange le brocolis, le dinosaure mange Sid, le dinosaure piétine le brocoli réduisant le brocoli à l'état de légumes !'' QUOI ? Vous ne reconnaissez pas l'âge de glace 3 ?** _


	4. PREMIÈRE PARTIE, CHAPITRE 3

µ*Vogue Merry*µ

Fye souriait à en faire peur. D'ailleurs Drago était terrifié. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû utiliser la magie finalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? questionna le blond plus âgé affichant un regarde terrifiant.

\- Que tu aimais taquiner Suwa ? tenta en vain Drago tremblant comme une feuille.

\- Que je n'utilisais pas la magie et je te prierais de ne pas le faire tant que tu es dans mon corps ! s'énerva le blond.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si cela allait avoir une quelconque importance ! Tu l'as compris comme moi, non ? Nous allons remonter le temps donc tous ce que nous faisons n'aura aucune importance sur notre vie.

Fye l'observa les yeux légèrement ronds. Non, ce fait ne l'avait apparemment pas frappé, comprit Drago. Le mage dans le corps du cuisinier pencha la tête sur le côté, positionna sa main sur son menton et fixa le blond en face de lui (1).

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas tort. Cela n'aura aucun effet permanant sur mon corps en fait… murmura-t-il pensif, puis il reprit avec plus d'intensité donnant une grande tape sur l'épaule de Drago. Eclate-toi !

\- Bien, c'est tout ? s'assura Drago pas rassuré pour un sou.

L'homme en face de lui était cinglé. Enfin, pour lui, toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées depuis le début de l'échange l'étaient, même Sakura qu'il affectionnait.

\- Oui ! répondit avec un sourire le blond.

\- SANJI J'AI FAIM ! retentit alors la voix du capitaine du Vogue Merry, rapidement suivi d'un 'BANG'.

Fye rit et sortit un reste du gâteau qu'il avait préparé le matin même et sortant de la cuisine avec le blond, il le tendit à Luffy qui arborait une grosse bosse sur la tête et qui l'attrapa des étoiles dans les yeux.

Chopper et Ussop ainsi que Mokona le rejoignirent vite afin d'avoir une part de la délicieuse pâtisserie et une bataille s'engagea. Résultat : Vainqueur par K.O. Nami !

Ils formèrent alors un cercle, les membres de l'équipage du chapeau de paille d'un côté et les voyageurs entre les dimensions de l'autre. Il y eut un grand silence avant que Drago, en ayant légèrement assez que tous le dévisagent avec l'autre cinglé du bulbe, le brise.

\- QUOI ? cracha-t-il d'un ton mordant foudroyant du regard toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Kuro ! enchaina le Fye sautant au cou du ninja. (2)

Ce dernier le réceptionna avec une expression choqué tandis que tous les regardaient surpris. D'où se connaissaient-ils ? Ce fut Shaolan qui posa la question que tous se posaient intérieurement, exception faite de Drago qui boudait.

\- Voyons Shaolan-kun ! s'exclama Fye. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

\- Fye-san ?! s'enquit avec surprise Sakura figeant ainsi Shaolan et Kurogane

\- Bouhhhhh, commença à pleurnicher le blond en se réfugiant dans les bras de la jeune fille. Kuro et Shaolan y sont méchants avec moi !

L'équipage du chapeau de paille regardait la scène plus que surpris, même Robin ne comprenait rien. Ils posèrent ensuite leur regard sur le blond qui faisait encore et toujours la tête avec une certaines interrogation dans le regard.

\- Non, je ne suis pas un cuisinier coureur de jupon totalement cinglé et en passe d'aller dans un hôpital psychiatrique ! s'exclama Drago comprenant la question muette.

\- Je savais que je n'étais pas le seul à penser ça ! déclara Zoro.

\- Fort heureusement ! contra le blond.

\- Eh, la boule de poile ? demanda alors Kurogane en cherchant Mokona.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est possible ça ? J'veux dire, changer de corps.

\- Le voyage entre les dimensions l'est, alors pourquoi pas ! fut la réponse très constructive de l'animale.

Luffy découvrit alors des yeux pleins d'étoiles. Il sauta sur le petit lapin et le souleva.

\- Il parle ! C'est SUPER ! Et t'as vu ? Ussop t'as vu ? Y parle !

\- C'est en effet très intéressant, mais vois-tu, j'ai déjà rencontré par le passé un rongeur parlant, il s'appelait Père Castor. (3)

\- Regarde Chopper, tu es plus le seul ! coupa Luffy tandis qu'Ussop poursuivait son histoire.

Le renne se rapprocha lentement puis sauta sur Mokona et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis plus tout seul !

\- Mokona il n'est pas tout seul ! Mokona il a Mokona ! Mais Mokona veut bien partagé un peu avec Chopper-san ! déclara le boule de poile en rendant son étreinte au renne, même s'il ne comprenait pas très bien.

\- Excusez-moi ? tenta la rousse.

Personne, à part Robin, ne tint compte de son intervention. En effet, Zoro avait réussi à engager une conversation sur les sabres avec Kurogane qui en avait profité pour continuer l'apprentissage de Shaolan. Tous trois étaient donc dans leur monde, discutant lame et technique.

Fye essayait avec Sakura de décoincer Drago qui n'en pouvait plus dans un coin. Il était seul dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec des personnes complétement tarés et il n'avait même pas 17ans. Sa vie était légèrement perturbée. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor, lui, cela n'aurait jamais dû lui arriver.

Chopper, Luffy, Ussop et Mokona étaient en train de discuter d'un quelconque pouvoir de l'espèce de lapin blanc.

Nami décida donc de rétablir l'ordre. Elle asséna un coup de poing sur la tête de toutes les personnes présentes, exceptée Sakura. Etant une jeune fille délicate, elle n'allait pas le brutaliser.

\- Bien, maintenant que j'ai toute votre intention, j'aimerai savoir c'est quoi ce bordel ! (4)

Personne ne se décida à prendre la parole, la plus part, parce qu'ils n'en avaient aucune idée, les deux autres, parce qu'ils avaient la flemme. Cependant, Nami relava son poing, une vaine battant fortement à se tempe et Fye se dévoua décidant de jouer la carte de ''j'explique mais vous ne comprenez rien''.

\- Il était une fois, la création des mondes…

\- Abrège ! le coupa-t-elle directement.

Il fit une moue boudeuse mais accepta d'accéder à la requête de la rousse.

-Yuko, une sorcière, nous a réunis car nous sommes la même personne pour nous permettre d'obtenir plus de maturité grâce à l'expérience de la vie des autres.

\- Quoi ? demanda Ussop n'ayant rien compris.

\- Ce que veut dire cet imbécile, reprit Drago. C'est que dans chacun des mondes, nous existons. Nous nous ressemblons car nous sommes la même personne mais de deux mondes différents avec des vies différentes. Dans chacun des mondes, quelqu'un a demandé à Yuki..

\- Yuko. Corrigea Mokona.

\- Oui, Yuko mais j'en ai rien à faire. Déclara Drago tandis qu'il se recevait un coup de pied de la part de Mokona. Mais ça ne va pas ?!

\- On n'insulte pas Yuko.

\- Je ne la connais même pas !

\- STOP ! CA SUFFIT ! s'énerva Nami.

\- Donc je disais, reprit le blond. Yuko a procédé à un échange durant notre sommeil. Nous échangeons nos corps le temps de découvrir d'autre monde.

\- D'accords. Et où est Sanji ? s'enquit Robin.

\- Surement à Poudlard, répondit Drago.

\- Poudlrard ? demanda Luffy de la bave coulant de sa bouche. (5)

\- Oui, mon école de sorcellerie.

\- INCROYABLE ! explosa alors le capitaine, sautant partout accompagné de Chopper, Ussop et Mokona.

\- Ça suffit ! déclara la rousse en leur assénant à tous quatre un coup de poing sur le crâne.

\- Comment allez-vous retrouver vos corps ? demanda Robin.

\- Par un moyen très simple que nous ne pouvons révéler, répondit Fye.

\- Simple, simple, simple ?! Explosa Drago. Parce que tu crois vraiment que moi, il va me réclamer !

\- Oh, tu n'es pas si invivable, agaçant et exécrable ! le rassura Fye tout en lui tapotant la tête.

\- Contrairement à certain, intervinrent Kurogane et Zoro.

\- Là, tu vois ! s'exclama victorieux Drago pointant négligemment de la main les deux hommes.

Le blond plissa les yeux, foudroya du regard Kurogane et se tourna vers Mokona.

\- Y-a-t-il une plume dans ce monde ?

\- Non, répondit le petit être après un certain temps.

\- Bien !

Il rassembla Drago, Shaolan, qui était parti dans une grande conversation sur l'archéologie avec Robin, Sakura qui écoutait avec un certain engouement Ussop raconter une histoire abracadabrante de Père Castor, et Kurogane qui réfrénait avec peu de conviction l'envie de combat de Zoro. Il leur lança Mokona et s'exclama :

\- Maintenant partez !

\- Quoi mais pourquoi ? s'exclamèrent à peu près toutes les personnes présentes, exception faite de Drago qui arborait un rictus méprisant.

\- Tu verras ! Je lui manquerais ! déclara Fye en réponse au défi muet de Drago.

\- On verra, on verra, s'amusa le Serpentard alors que Mokona les emmenaient dans une autre dimension souhaitant faire plaisir à Fye.

Les quatre voyageurs disparurent alors. Luffy, Ussop et Chopper, exprimèrent leur déception en pleurant à chaud de larmes mais le magicien se fit vite pardonner en leur apportant des glaces et en blaguant un certain temps avec eux.

Robin reprit sa discussion précédent l'arrivée des étrangers avec Nami et elles retournèrent sur leur transat. Bien que la brunette n'en montre rien, elle était assez déçue de ne pas avoir pu continuer sa conversation avec le châtain.

Zoro, lui, se dépêcha de courser le blond, après avoir compris qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais Kurogane, donc deux heures plus tard. Le blond s'échappa rapidement et évita toutes les attaques de Zoro qui lui criait après :

\- Dire que j'avais enfin trouvé un adversaire ! T'ai vraiment chiant ! Plus que le Crazy cook !

\- C'est vrai qu'en plus Kuro-chan il est vraiment fort ! répondit Fye attisant encore plus la colère du vert.

\- P'tain ! T'aurais pas pu attendre qu'on se batte avant de les renvoyer imbécile ?!

\- Je suis toujours là moi ! ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer le blond.

Après tout, lui aussi venait d'une autre dimension.

\- Peut-être mais c'est pas en courant après une asperge que je vais m'entraîner moi ! Au moins le Love-cook il se battait lui ! Il est peut-être pas à mon niveau, mais il se bat !

\- …

\- Tu peux vraiment pas le ramener ? ne put s'empêcher de murmurer le vert alors qu'il arrêtait de courir, le blond s'étant retourné et arrêté.

Fye n'eut que le temps de sourire avant que tout ne s'évanouisse. Il était très doué pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

µ*Poudlard*µ

Harry était suivi. Il le sentait, quelqu'un l'observait à l'instant. Il se retourna vivement mais n'aperçut personne. Il soupira. Peut-être devenait-il réellement paranoïaque finalement. Il continua de se diriger vers sa salle de potion lorsqu'il se sentit tirer en arrière, bâillonné et jeté dans une salle vide. Trop surpris pour réagir, et légèrement habitué depuis l'arrivée du Drago déglingué (en effet, toutes les filles de l'établissement, pour le beaux yeux du blond, s'étaient mises en tête de lui soutirer une information : l'emplacement des cuisine de Poudlard), il poussa un nouveau soupire tout en posant son regard sur le groupe de Serpentard lui faisant face.

\- Tiens, c'est nouveau ça. Déclara-t-il tout en prenant un air de dépit.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, s'épousseta sa robe de sorcier et s'assit contre un bureau. Il les observa avec un air blasé. Pansy se rapprocha alors de lui et lui demanda :

\- Tout va bien Potter ? (6)

\- Oh, je commence à avoir l'habitude d'être kidnappé, jeté dans des salles de classes vides, séquestré. Alors, oui, on peut dire que je vais bien, dit-il tout en sarcasme et ironie.

\- Justement, on a peut-être trouvé la solution ! s'exclama avec joie Blaise.

\- Vrai ? Demande Harry avec espoir, comme un enfant à qui on aurait enfin accepté de donner une glace.

\- Oui, hocha Théodore tranquillement. Cependant, cela va être difficile. Toutes les filles de l'école sont devenues dingues.

\- On a pourtant demandé au Professeur Rogue de vérifier qu'elles n'étaient pas drogués, mais apparemment, le charme de ce nouveau Drago plait plus qu'énormément. Expliqua Pansy. Les professeurs ne se doutent pas de cet… échange. Ou alors ils le savent et il était désiré. Donc, de leur côté on ne peut espérer d'aide. C'est pourquoi, les filles sont notre plus grand problème.

\- Comme toutes savent que tu pourras le faire redevenir comme avant, tu vas avoir du mal à l'approcher, reprit Blaise.

\- Que dois-je faire exactement ? s'enquit Harry fronçant les sourcils.

Les trois Serpentards se regardèrent gênés un instant. Pansy se racla la gorge et articula avec difficulté :

\- Tu dois, si nos informations sont correctes. Parce que, tu sais elles ont été dures à trouver. Mais Sanji, comme il s'appelle, a, après que je… Enfin, bref, il m'a laissé sous-entendre, que peut-être, en … Enfin, ce n'est qu'une probabilité…

\- Que faut-il que je fasse Parkinson ? redemanda Harry avec agacement, si elle continuait de traîner ainsi, il ne pourrait pas arriver à l'heure au cours de Potion, et ça, c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. (7)

\- Mais il a dit cela sur le ton de la rigolade aussi… continua Pansy très gênée.

\- Parkinson…. Grinça Harry à bous de nerfs.

\- Il faudrait que tu l'embrasses. Lâcha finalement Blaise. (8)

\- … (attendons que l'information monte au cerveau) Nnggh ? (attendons que le cerveau traduise l'information.) QUOI ?! S'époumona Harry.

\- Pas la peine de nous trouer les tympans Potter ! s'exaspéra Pansy. Calme, détendu, on ne te demande pas d'aller jouer avec le calmar géant non plus !

\- Vous voulez que je le… et vous voulez que je reste calme ?! Il en est hors de question par Merlin ! Continua le brun au bord de la crise d'hystérie. (9)

\- Bien, alors ne soit pas calme et va l'embrasser, profita Théodore.

\- Hors de question que je fasse ça ! Je n'embrasserais pas Malfoy, pour quelque raison que ce soit ! Vous me faites une blague, hein ? espéra le Gryffondor.

Les trois Serpentards se regardèrent et commencèrent à rire. Cependant, avant qu'Harry n'ait pu être rassuré, Théodore reprit la parole :

\- Techniquement, il nous a dit qu'il fallait que tu lui montres ton attachement à notre Malfoy.

\- Alors pourquoi l'embrasser ? s'enquit Harry soupirant de soulagement.

\- Si tu l'embrasses, tu lui montreras, visuellement, que tu préfères Drago, car tu embrasseras son corps, expliqua sûr de lui Blaise.

\- Si je l'embrasse je lui montre que c'est lui que je préfère, crétin ! s'exaspéra le Gryffondor.

Les trois Serpentards semblèrent peser ses propos et les jugèrent pleins de bon sens car ils acquiescèrent. Harry poussa un profond soupire. Dire que ses seuls alliés étaient des Serpentards. Toutes les filles avaient pété un plomb, même Hermione. Il eut un air affecté lorsqu'il se souvint que sa pauvre Hermione était elle aussi tombée dans le piège du blond. Son amour de l'intellect la tuera un jour, il pourrait le jurer. Cependant, ce qui l'avait le plus peiné était Ginny. Il pensait qu'elle aurait résister. Au contraire, elle était maintenant la confidente du blond, elle aurait trouvé en lui un amis très proche, peut-être un peu trop au gout de Harry.

Du côté des garçons, ils avaient tous peur. Ils étaient terrifiés à l'idée de s'opposer à la gente féminine. Il faut dire qu'elles ressemblaient à des lionnes à le couver comme un lionceau. Ron aurait pu être un bon allié, s'il n'était pas rongé par la jalousie de voir Hermione et ce nouveau Drago si proche. Il rongeait son frein et, pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait rien à leur meilleure amie, avait décidé de leur coller aux basques. Enfin bref Harry se retrouvait tout seul. Il releva alors la tête et constata qu'effectivement, il était seul, les Sepentards ayant dû déserter durant ses lamentations intérieures.

Il rejoignit donc sa salle de classe largement en retard, mais lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte, il n'était pas seul. Un autre garçon était là, visiblement nerveux à l'idée de frapper. Harry aurait pu rire, de voir là, Drago Malfoy, terrorisé à l'idée de taper à une porte, mais il était bien trop blasé. Il s'approcha donc et déclara :

\- Ce n'est pas en la regardant fixement qu'elle va se mettre à faire du bruit.

\- Tiens, le balafré ! répondit le blond un sourire malveillant aux lèvres.

\- Entre, lui dit-il froidement. Je ne veux ni te voir, ni te parler.

\- Tant mieux, moi non plus.

Sanji frappa donc à la porte et, après avoir entendu le caractéristique ''entrez'', passa l'encadrement de la porte.

\- De toute manière, si ce n'est pas le vrai Malfoy, les injures ne servent à rien, chuchota Harry pour lui- même.

Le blond se retourna vers lui surpris et légèrement énervé. Il mit alors le plus de distance entre lui et le Gryffondor alors que ce dernier le regardait étonné, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et bien, Monsieur Potter, il serait peut-être plus intéressant de regagner votre place, sauf si, en plus de la retenue que je vous accorde à vous et Monsieur Malfoy ce soir à 19h et les 50 points que je retire respectivement à vos maisons, vous ne souhaitiez faire perdre plus de points à votre maison.

Le brun s'activa donc et s'affaissa rapidement à côté de Théodore, seule place encore libre.

\- Désole, lui murmura le châtain, un peu coupable d'avoir laissé le brun à ces réflexions.

Cependant, Harry n'en tint absolument pas compte. Il repensait à l'attitude du blond. Il avait simplement mit en avant le fait qu'il lui préférait Drago, pourtant Sanji avait voulu l'empêcher de parler. Comme si, il suffisait qu'il dise…

Un sourire mauvais s'inscrit sur les lèvres du brun. Le Serpentard à ses côtés eut légèrement peur et lui demanda :

\- Potter, tu es sûr que ça va ? Parce que là, tu me fais légèrement flipper.

\- Tout va bien Nott. Surtout que, ce soir, tout redevient comme avant. Et je vais lui en faire baver au blond pour avoir osé foutre mon petit monde en l'air.

Ce fut la première fois de toute sa vie que Théodore Junior Nott fut heureux de ne pas être l'ennemi dont parlait Harry Potter. Il plaignit par avance le blond, mais un sourire vint orner ses lèvres lorsqu'il comprit qu'il reverrait vite son ami. Mais qu'allait faire le brun ?

_**A SUIVRE…** _

(1) remarquez comment il adopte avec classe la pose de stupide réflexion de Luffy.

(2) Finalement il aura fait les deux (cf chapitre 2).

(3) ''Père Castor raconte-nous une histoire, Père Castor !'' Oui, je sais. C'est vieux, ringard, pour les enfants, mais qui ne connait pas ?

(4) Nami est d'une patience que j'envie. Pas vous ?

(5) Poudlard = Pou de lard =Lard = Viande = Manger : Voici le cheminement des pensées de Luffy.

(6) Après tout, la politesse ne dit-elle pas qu'il faut s'enquérir de la santé des gens après les avoirs kidnappé ?

(7) Harry a un ordre de priorité très personnelle. Tout comme Hermione qui préfère mourir que d'être renvoyé, Harry, lui, préfère laisser des dingues le séquestré plutôt que d'arriver en retard en cours de potion. Chacun s'est priorité après tout…

(8) Je tiens à préciser que ceci est à connotation humoristique.

(9) Lorsque l'on sait que l'hystérie était considérée comme une maladie purement féminine … Pauvre Harry, il a perdu toute virilité. (Les cours de philo nous apprennent d'étrange chose tout de même.)


	5. PREMIERE PARTIE, CHAPITRE 4

µ Poudlard µ

Harry observait Draco, enfin Sanji, qui semblait vouloir être partout sauf dans le cachot de Snape. Il lui fit un léger sourire sadique avant de se détourner et de prendre place sur une paillasses. Harry n'était pas encore maître totale de la situation, après tout, il allait devoir attendre que Snape s'en aille pour le devenir. Il observa le blond se tortiller sur sa chaise un moment avant qu'il ne trouve une position confortable.

Finalement calmé et visiblement plus sûr de lui, Sanji écoutait avec attention leur professeur de potion leur expliquer la tache à suivre. Harry avait l'habitude de nettoyer des chaudrons et chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en retenue avec le Serpentard, ce dernier se mettait de côté afin de lui laisser l'honneur d'effectuer cette tache seul. Le brun fut agréablement surpris lorsque le blond sembla plutôt heureux de la punition donner.

Alors dans un élan de grande générosité, Harry se décida à lui laisser faire tout le travailler à sa place.

« Bien, je vous laisse. Vous avez une heure et j'espère pour vous que vous aurez fini d'ici là. » ordonna sèchement le professeur, fusillant du regard le blond plus que le brun avant de sortir de la pièce.

Harry apprécia ce moment. Il était rare que le professeur le favorise par rapport à un Serpentard pire, à son Serpentard préféré.

Sanji se dépêcha alors et commença à s'atteler à la tache tandis qu'Harry hissait ses jambes sur la paillasse et s'installait près à faire une bonne sieste. Au bous de quelques minutes, alors que le blond finissait de récurer son premier chaudron, il se tourna vers Harry prêt à, semblait-il, lui parler. Pourtant, il le dévisagea avant qu'une grosse veine battante n'apparaisse sur son front.

Le brun en aurait sifflé d'étonnement, il n'avait jamais vu le blond réagir de cette manière. Finalement, peut-être arrivait-il à ne pas tellement porter sur les nerfs de son blond. Fort de cette constatation, il fit le plus grand de sourire possible à l'homme avant de lui susurrer doucement :

« Un problème ? »

Le blond voulait rétorquer. Il avait envie, sa mâchoire était tellement crispé qu'un bruit strident en sortait. Que cela devait faire mal, pensait Harry avec amusement. Ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre que si le blond se permettait de faire ne serait-ce qu'une remarque, le brun le renvoyait illico presto de là où il venait.

Harry n'était pas vindicatif, mais il appréciait fortement avoir ce genre de pouvoir sur ses adversaires. Dans un certain élan de bonté, il se leva. Le soulagement fut visible sur les traits du blond alors qu'il finissait son deuxième chaudron. Il travaillait vite mine de rien.

Pourtant, alors qu'il se rapprochait d'un de ceux les plus sales, Neville devait être passé par là, ou un premier année. Il récupéra ceux déjà lavé et les resali rapidement. Il voulait qu'il craque, cela serait tellement mieux. Le blond déglutit, prêt à bondir. Mais il se retient. Harry devait lui reconnaître sa maîtrise de soit.

Cependant, le brun était plutôt motivé. Être séquestré par toutes les filles de Poudlard tendait à le mettre en rogne. Alors il continua son manège pendant une vingtaine de minutes, n'aimant pas forcément détruire le dur labeur d'un autre, mais les veines naissant sur le visage du blond ne pouvait que le satisfaire.

Finalement, ce fut au bous d'un énième chaudron resali que le blond craqua.

« Pourrais-tu arrêter ? » s'enquit-il avec autant de retenue que ses maigres nerfs restant devait lui octroyer.

« Bien sur. » accepta Harry avec rapidité.

Il se tint alors à l'écart et commença à fredonner. Il murmura quelques unes des petites chansons sorcières à la mode avant de faire des bruits de langues. Il claqua cinq fois la langue contre son palet, avant qu'il ne voit le blond faire un brusque mouvement vers lui puis se reconcentrer sur sa tache. Il continua, et deux plus tard le blond semblait avoir perdu le reste de patience qu'il possédait encore.

« Si tu t'ennuies tellement pourquoi ne pas m'aider ? » s'énerva Sanji avec le sourire le plus forcé que le brun n'ait un jour vu.

« Pourquoi pas ? » s'enjouit Harry avant de quitter sa place sur la paillasse et de rejoindre le blond.

Il choisit le chaudron le moins sale avec soin avant de le prendre avec délicatesse et de commencer à frotter avec le moins de vigueur possible. Il réussit à n'être qu'à la moitié de récurer son chaudron lorsque Sanji finit son sixième à partir du moment où le brun l'avait rejoint. La veine du blond pulsait de plus en plus forte et finalement, alors qu'Harry commençait de long cercle tandis que le blond finissait son septième chaudron. Sanji craqua et se tourna vers lui avec vivacité.

« Tu n'as pas bientôt fini non ? Il nous reste vingt minutes et j'ai fais tout le travail. »

« Tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir. » fit-il remarquer continuant à son rythme.

Il entendit le blond bougonner dans sa barbe tout en le foudroyant du regard.

« Mais je peux arrêter et te regarder faire. » proposa le brun avec une innocence feinte.

« Non. » cria le blond tellement vite que la réponse ne pouvait être que terriblement sincère.

Le brun s'arrêta cependant de frotter et observa le blond avant d'afficher un sourire un peu moqueur.

« C'est agaçant, non ? » s'enquit-il.

« Quoi ? » grogna-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda.

« Que l'autre ne fasse rien et te regarde faire avec méprise. » fit-il remarquer.

Le blond allait exploser mais il se retint. Harry saluait l'effort. Il décida alors de lui laisser un instant de répit.

« J'avoue ne pas avoir pu m'empêcher de savourer cette instant, d'habitude les rôles sont inversés, Draco. » finit-il insistant bien sur le prénom.

Sanji allait dire quelque chose mais un siple petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Arrogant, arrogant petit Draco. » chantonna-t-il avec amusement. « Heureusement que tu n'es pas lui. » compléta-t-il.

Le sourire se raffermit sur le visage du blond, semblant avoir gagner la bataille.

« Je ne l'aime pas, je le déteste à vrai dire. » continua-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

« Il doit être vraiment agaçant. » appuya Sanji tentant, il semblerait, de le pousser de son côté.

« Oui, mais les filles ne le supportent pas non plus. » ajouta-t-il.

Le blond arrêta de frotter. La compréhension se fit nette sur son visage.

« Et d'habitude bien qu'agaçant, ses amis ne me kidnappent pas. » continua-t-il maintenant bien en colère.

Le blond tourna alors un regard apeuré vers lui.

« Alors quitte à choisir, je le préfère encore, lui. »

Sur ses mots, le blond écarquilla les yeux et tout se figea.

µ Un monde parmi tant d'autre N°3 µ

Draco observait l'homme bourru face à lui qui le dévisageait intensément.

« Donc tu n'es pas le magicien de malheur. » remarqua-t-il.

Le blond secoua la tête en réponse, trop intimidé par l'homme pour ne pouvoir répondre. Ils étaient arrivés dans une petite prairie et les yeux de la peluche s'étaient ouverts tellement grand qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'ils allaient lui sortir par les oreilles. Tous avaient semblé surexcités par il ne savait quelle nouvelle et les deux enfants étaient partis en quête d'il ne savait quoi.

« Tu lui ressembles. »

« Je suis dans son corps, crétin. » pensa fortement le blond, puis il écarquilla les yeux lorsque le brun plissa les siens.

Il avait donc parler à voix haute. Il déglutit avec difficulté tandis que l'homme ne commence à se relever, plus imposant que jamais. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'un petit ''boing'' résonnait sur sa tête. Draco rouvrit un œil, puis l'autre avant de tomber sur le regard rouge de son vis à vis qui avait laisser son poing sur sa chevelure. Il le décoiffa alors et là, Draco ne put que protester.

« Hey ! » s'énerva-t-il tout en se débattant.

« Tu n'es pas un combattant toi. Il va falloir que tu rentres chez toi. » continua-t-il.

Le blond voulut lui rétorquer quelques choses mais cela ne servirait à rien. Il soupira alors et lui lança un regard désabusé. Le brun fronça les sourcils en réponse.

« Tu ne peux pas. »constata-t-il.

« Quel vivacité d'esprit. » murmura le blond un peu plus à l'aise mais pas encore assez pour se permettre d'insulter un homme d'une telle stature.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux avant que son visage ne se ferme en une expression meurtrière. Le blond déglutit. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce genre de regard dirigé contre lui.

« Tu as peur de moi. » s'amusa alors Kurogane.

Le blond ne répondit rien à cette provocation évidente et préféra tourner la tête montrant son mécontentement face à ses paroles saugrenues. Pourtant vraies, mais tout de même assez vexantes. Il observa pendant quelques minutes les arbres violets. Si, si violets. Ce voyage de monde en monde était assez perturbant mais, il fallait l'avouer, assez instructif.

« Tu n'es pas comme lui. Pourtant tu dois avoir la même essence si tu es lui dans un autre monde. » réfléchit le brun tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais être la même personne qu'un hurluberlu pareille. » s'outra le blond.

Le brun resta muet un instant avant de soupirer et de se rassoir. Il semblait moins menaçant et se fait rassura Draco qui réussi lui-même à se détendre.

« Selon Fye, chaque être, qu'il soit de n'importe quel monde, possède la même essence, la base même de sa personnalité. Cependant, chaque monde diffère. » remarqua-t-il. « Fye et toi possédés la magie et pourtant elle ne se trouve pas sous la même forme. Ce Sanji, qui est vous aussi, n'en possède pas. Vous n'avez en aucun cas vécu de la même manière. Tous ses changements font qu'une même essence se diversifie. Pourtant, je ne peux penser que tu n'es pas lui. Tout aussi agaçant. » expliqua le brun alors qu'il sortait sa lame.

Ce fait n'était pas des plus réjouissant mais Kurogane ne semblait pas vouloir attaquer Draco avec donc il ne s'en préoccupa pas tellement. Un fait lui fit soulever un sourcil avant qu'il ne fronce le nez.

« Vous semblez l'apprécier. » remarqua-t-il.

Le brun lui lança un regard menaçant avant de le recentrer sur sa lame.

« Il nous a expliqué qu'il passait son temps à vous embêter et pourtant... »

« Il ne m'appelle pas par mon nom. » fut la réponse courte du brun.

« Et en ça il vous donne le droit de vous attacher à lui ? » s'enquit le blond un peu désabusé.

Kurogane ne répondit rien pendant un instant. Une bourrasque souffla.

« S'il voulait garder ses distances, il ne me donnerait pas de surnom. »

« Ou peut-être est-il certain que vous ne souhaitez pas vous attacher et il s'accorde ce genre de familiarité. »

Le brun ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas lui qui aurait les réponses. Draco non plus d'ailleurs. Le silence s'éternisa un petit moment avant que le blond ne pousse un léger soupire.

« J'aimerais rentrer chez moi. » avoua-t-il à mis mots.

Le brun releva sur lui son regard grenat et le détailla. Le Serpentard n'appréciait pas forcément être scruté de cette manière mais il accepta l'analyse.

« Tu ne mens pas. » constata alors l'autre.

Draco s'en indigna, si, vraiment.

« Pourquoi mentirais-je ? » s'agaçant-il avec un peu plus de verve. « vous êtes tous complètement barges, avec votre lapin crétin ! » commença-t-il en montant légèrement le ton.

Le brun n'eut en réponse qu'un soulèvement de sourcil surpris.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Vous devez bien vous douter que je n'ai pas la langue dans ma poche. » continua-t-il franchement.

Après tout, le magicien Fye semblait assez causant. Et lui l'était tout autant lorsqu'il savait que son interlocuteur n'avait pas l'intention de le découper avec son Katane presque plus grand que lui. Même s'il fallait l'avouer, Fye était plus grand que Draco de quelques centimètres.

« En effet. » fut la réponse posé de l'autre qui avait maintenant un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Draco décida que la conversation était finie et se leva. Il leva le nez en l'air et commença à se mouvoir, pour se retrouver face à une crevasse gigantesque. Un pas de plus et il faisait une chute d'une dizaine de mètres. Bien que possédant toujours sa magie, il était certain qu'il n'aurait pu se rattraper à temps. Soupirant, il se décida à faire demi-tour pour constater que la crevasse entourait l'endroit où il se trouvait précédemment.

Il fronça les sourcils, se souvenant parfaitement avoir traversé un petit désert avant de trouver cette oasis et le village avoisinant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour en faire la remarque lorsqu'un son grave vrombit de derrière lui et qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre un torse musclé et vite écrasé contre le sol. Face à l'impact, il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir sur un monstre géant qui dévoilait trois belles rangées de dents.

« Je hais les voyages. » fut ces seules paroles avant de n'être propulser au loin par le brun et que ce dernier ne ce jette sur la créature, katana en avant.

Draco observa silencieusement et avec effroi, l'homme tenter d'atteindre la créature tandis que cette dernière de ses pattes velues s'accrochaient à intervalles régulier dans le sable, s'y enfonçant et le mouvant, empêchant son adversaire d'avoir un appui stable.

Au bous de quelques minutes infructueuses et puisqu'une autre créature arrivait pa le côté et fonçait tout droit sur lui, Draco se mit à courir, vite suivit par le brun qui lui criait après.

« Arrête toi imbécile ! » entendit le blond.

Draco ne l'écouta pas, et étant de toute évidence plus rapide réussit à le distancer assez rapidement. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas le brun de continuer à lui crier après. A cause de la distance, de la peur, des monstres avoisinants et de l'air lui claquant dans les oreilles, Draco ne put distinguer que quelques mots :

« Stop... Stupide... Magicien...plus intelligent... tuer. »

Apparement, cette déclaration suffit puisque quelques secondes plus tard, tout de vint noires.

µ Quelques part entre nul-part et ailleur près d'un grand cerisier µ

Yuko observait avec une certaine satisfaction les trois pauvres âmes avec lesquels elle s'amusait. Elle aurait parié que Draco aurait été le premier à être renvoyé auprès du cerisier et pourtant, Fye fut le premier sur les lieux. Il avait d'abord dévoilé un grand sourire avant de constater être seul et le perdre au profit d'un regard songeur. Il était habillé d'un beau yukata bleu et se déplaça avec élégance jusqu'au pied de l'arbre.

Il passa une main pensive sur le tronc avant de trouver une branche à bonne hauteur avant de s'asseoir avec délicatesse sur ce dernier. L'arbre des rêves étaient de toute évidence un bon endroit pour faire la sieste. Il resta allongé sur l'arbre quelques minutes avant qu'une autre personne n'arrive. Cette dernière portait le même kimino et les différencier de loin devenait compliqué même posture, même attitude, seul leur coupe de cheveux et leur sourcils les différenciaient.

Lorsqu'il arriva prêt du cerisier, l'autre se leva avec rapidité et le dévisagea, semblant légèrement désappointée.

« Alors ? » s'enquit Sanji avec curisoté. « Tu étais celui en moi, comment cela s'est passé, » s'enquit-il avec un certain amusement perçant dans la voix.

« Plutôt bien. » confia Fye avec lenteur avant de se redresser et de se mettre en position assise laissant une place à son compagnon d'infortune.

« Je suis surpris que le marimo ait réagi si vite. »

« Non avons croisé Draco et mes compagnons, il semblerait que savoir que je n'étais pas toi lui a donné un coup de bouste. » avoua-t-il et après quelques secondes compléta. « Mais pas à mon Kuro-kuro ! » constata-t-il avec une légère pointe d'amertume.

Sanji fronça les sourcils avant de s'enquérir :

« Pourquoi aurait-il voulu que je revienne ? »

Le blond tourna son regard sur le vide environnant avant de souffler.

« J'ai l'habitude que Kuro me prenne en chasse avec son épée, mais je ne réplique pas. Je crois que l'absence de coup de pied lui manquait. » pointa-t-il.

Le silence se mit en place alors qu'un léger sourire en coin ne fasse apparition sur le visage du pirate. Ils restèrent assis un moment avant que le silence ne soit brisé par un cri perçant et qu'ils virent arriver leur autre eux-même courant comme si sa vie en dépendait et hurlant à plein poumons.

Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'était semble-t-il, plus poursuivit, il s'arrêta. Lui aussi portait un kimono bleu et le différencier des autres aurait été dure de loin. Il observa un instant le noir qui l'entourait avant de reprendre une expression neutre et de se redresser. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le cerisier avec un léger sourire ironique comme si son arrivé n'avait en aucun cas été très remarquable.

« Bonjour. » salua-t-il les deux hommes avec toute la retenue d'un Malfoy.

Ce comportement ne put être considérer qu'exubérant et ses vis-à-vis qui jusque là n'affichaient qu'un visage choqué, explosèrent de rire. Le blondinet le plus jeune en fut outré mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il les foudroya du regard quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne commencent à reprendre leurs souffle.

« Bonjour. » répondit alors Fye avec un sourire toujours fortement amusé mais qui, contrairement à son camarade, ne pouffait pas.

« Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? » s'enquit Draco avant de ne prendre place élégamment à côté de ses comparses.

Les deux nièrent de la tête avant que Fye ne lève la main son grand sourire toujours de retour.

« J'étais le premier ! » se vanta-t-il.

« Très mature. » fut la réponse sèche du Poudlarien.

« Belle école. » commenta Sanji avant de commencer à baver. « Belle demoiselle (1). »

Draco secoua la tête avec désespoir avant qu'un idée saugrenue ne vienne le tarauder et qu'il ne lève un regard terrifié vers le blond.

« Tu n'as pas... » déglutit-il avec difficulté.

« Je n'ai pas quoi ? » s'enquit Sanji assez intrigué.

« Tu n'as pas fais amis-amis avec les Griffondors, rassure-moi. » lui ordonna-t-il avec ferveur.

Sanji ouvrit son œil un peu plus grand avant de sourire innocemment.

« Oups ! »

Draco vit rouge mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit contre son vis-à-vis, Fye s'enquit :

« Comment t'es tu retrouvé dans cette situation ? »

Comprenant que le blond référait à son entré en scène, Draco bougonna.

« J'ai été pris en chasse par un mille-patte géant. » finit-il par avouer au bous de quelques secondes.

« Pourquoi est-ce... ? » commença à s'enquérir le magicien avant d'être couper par Draco.

« Il aurait voulu que je me défends. Je ne suis pas assez intelligent ! » s'insurgea le sorcier.

Sur ces paroles, Fye dévoila un petit sourire ravi avant que l'élève de Poudlard ne tourne son regard vers Sanji.

« Et toi ? Comment as-tu fais pour que Potter te renvoie ? »

Le sourire sardonique de Sanji ne lui plut pas mais il attendit avec patience.

« Je pense que tes amis ne m'appréciait pas trop. » avoua-t-il avant de continuer. « Une histoire comme quoi ils l'auraient kidnappé et les filles de l'écoles l'auraient séquestré. » reprit-il d'un ton légèrement non-challant.

Sur ces paroles, Draco haussa les sourcils, étonné. Ses amis n'étaient pas du genre à kidnapper qui que ce soit. Il secoua alors la tête reléguant l'information loin dans son esprit. Le plus important était que tout cela se finisse et rapidement.

Ils patientèrent en silence quelques minutes avant que la sorcière des dimensions ne fassent son apparition. Sanji faillit se rouler à ses pieds mais ses deux compagnons connaissant maintenant l'homme le retinrent.

« J'espère que vous avez appris des choses durant vos séjours. » commença-t-elle avant même de les saluer.

« Toujours. » fut la réponse aussi fausse que son sourire de Fye.

« Les milles pattes son dangereux. » claqua la voix de Draco.

« J'ai la côte auprès des filles. » se vanta alors Sanji.

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard mauvais avant de répliquer :

« J'ai la côte auprès des filles. »

L'autre blond voulut renquiller mais Fye les interrompit d'une main.

« Bien, je supposes que nous pouvons retourner dans nos mondes maintenant. J'ai des plumes à chercher. » fit-il remarquer.

La sorcière les dévisagea tour à tour avant de nier de la tête. Elle poussa alors un grand soupire théâtral.

« Vous n'avez pas compris l'essentiel. »

« Moi j'ai très bien compris que je voulais retourner dans mon monde, j'y suis très bien alors faites-moi rentrer chez moi ! » cracha Draco avec agacement, cette histoire commençait à lui courir sur le haricot.

Sur ces paroles, la sorcière des dimensions regagna un léger sourire mais secoua la tête.

« Vous allez devoir changer de nouveau. Cependant, cette fois si sera plus simple, Harry, Kurogane et Zorro, auront eux-même les souvenir de votre passage. Ils seront persuadés qu'il s'agit d'un rêve mais cela vous aidera certainement. »

A ses paroles, un grand sourire amusé naquit sur ces lèvres alors que Draco rongeait son frein, que Fye commençait à siffloter à ses côtés, certainement impatient de pouvoir visiter Poudlard et que Sanji faisait une petite moue.

« Tu voyages bien avec une fille ? » fut la dernière chose que Sanji prononça avant que tous ne se déforme.

_A SUIVRE …._

(1) Ceci n'a rien à voir avec la chanson, je peux vous l'assurer !


	6. DEUXIEME PARTIE

µ*Vogue Merry*µ

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre de préfet mais dans un hamac, il soupira. Il ronchonna un moment de se trouver dans une position aussi mauvaise et inconfortable. Il ferma les yeux, repensant à ce que la sorcière des dimensions leur avait dit. L'homme qui pouvait le ramener se souviendrait de la version précédente. Il se leva donc, assez heureux, sachant qu'il retrouverait son propre corps assez rapidement. Il se prépara, le costume du cuisinier le saillant parfaitement. Draco savait déjà où il se trouvait, le Merry étant un endroit assez remarquable.

Il connaissait un peu les fous qu'il allait rencontrer et, comme ses deux alter-égos, appréciait assez cuisiner. Le problème de cette dimension, à part le fait d'être sur un bateau tanguant à un rythme effréné, était le manque de magie.

Draco avait toujours vécu avec cette dernière et ne rien sentir l'oppressait. Il ne savait pas comment l'autre, Fye, avait pu survivre sans ressentir l'appelle de la magie, les différents liens qui le liaient à ce qui l'entourait.

Il secoua alors la tête ayant finit de se vêtir et, plutôt propre sur lui, sortit de la soute laissant ses compagnons de cabine ronfler en paix.

Il observa avec une certaine hébétude la vue sur l'océan que lui offrait le bateau et il vit en hauteur, caché par la vigie du mat, des cheveux verts. Bien, son homme était donc là. Peu désireux de gravir un tel obstacle sans magie pour le secourir, Draco se décida à faire un petit tour du navire, assez rapide vu sa taille. Il cueillit une mandarine des arbres présents là et s'engouffra finalement dans la cuisine. Cette pièce était sans doute l'une des plus grandes du bateau.

De toute évidence, elle servait au rassemblement en cas d'intempérie. Des marques parsemaient le bois de la pièce, comme si de nombreuses batailles y avaient pris place. Vu les personnages, des pirates, il ne lui fut pas totalement improbable qu'un abordage se soit mal passé. Ou tout simplement qu'il se soit battu entre eux pour un morceau de viande comme des sauvages.

Reléguant ses pensées loin dans son esprit, Draco ouvrit les divers placards, tiroirs, et frigo de la pièce. Ayant fait l'inventaire, et plutôt curieux, il tenta de réaliser une potion qui ne nécessitait pas l'utilisation d'une baguette et dont il avait les ingrédients. En parallèle, puisqu'il tenait le rôle de chef et que, même s'il s'agissait d'une version alternative de la réalité, les compagnons de Sanji et lui-même allaient sans doute avoir faim, il se décida à faire un encas.

Fort de cette décision, il se mit à l'oeuvre, même s'il s'agissait là d'un travail d'elfe de maison. Son ventre grogna et il ne protesta pas plus.

µ*Poudlard*µ

Fye fut soulevé. Il le sentit mais son sommeil était bien trop réparateur pour qu'il n'accepte de sortir de son songe. Il n'était pas totalement conscient mais dans son inconscient laissa son rêve le ramener où il le portait alors qu'on le secouait comme un prunier trop heureux d'être confortablement installé sur un matelas moelleux.

µ*Un monde parmi tant d'autre N°1*µ

Lorsque Sanji ouvrit les yeux, il comprit tout de suite que le cauchemar continuait. Déjà sa mèche ne lui cachait pas la moitié de la vue. Ensuite, il tenait dans sa main un animal qu'il avait attrapé par réflexe et qui le regardait déçu. Si, si, il le regardait déçu. L'animal ressemblait à un lapin, ou peut-être un œuf. En tout cas, la pierre qu'il portait sur le front n'était pas comestible. Il tourna alors la tête s'attendant à voir la femme avec laquelle Fye voyageait mais ne tomba que sur une fillette. Le blond aurait pu en pleurer. A Poudlard, il avait été tellement entouré qu'il aurait bien aimé y rester mais là.

Un garçon ronflait tranquillement plus loin presque collé à la fille qui commençait à bouger. Plus vers lui se trouvait un homme, l'air bourru et un katana à ses côtés. A part ça, personne. Comme si ils étaient dans un désert. Sanji soupira, donc sa cible était Kurogane, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas Fye risquait d'être compliqué.

Il se leva alors.

« Fye ? » s'enquit la bestiole qu'il tenait encore dans la main.

Un animal qui parle, il avait déjà vu mais il eut tout de même un sursaut surpris. Il en lâcha l'animal qui atterrit dans un ''boing'' étouffé par l'herbe. La peluche se dirigea alors vers l'homme rapidement et lui sauta aux visages. Sanji grimaça de compassion. Lorsque l'homme ne fit que se relever et retirer l'animal de son visage, le blond comprit que l'habitude devait lui avoir octroyer le calme dont il faisait preuve. Il siffla impressionné. Des yeux rouges le fixèrent alors et Sanji déglutit.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle couleur. L'homme était tout de même imposant et dégageait une telle aura qu'il pourrait paraître terrifiant. Si il était vraie que l'homme s'était retrouvé avec ses compagnons, il allait y avoir un combat mémorable. Dans sa tête, Sanji était persuadé que, malgré son comportement exécrable, Zorro serait capable de battre l'homme face à lui. Ou peut-être le surestimait-il.

Chassant ses idées, il se rapprocha avec un léger sourire. Bon, comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le magicien ?

« Qui es-tu ? » s'enquit alors le brun le coupant dans son analyse.

Sanji haussa alors un sourcil surpris et le dévisagea en retour.

« Tu n'es pas Fye et tu n'es pas Draco. » reprit-il avant de sortir son katana et de le menacer avec.

La bestiole commença à s'agiter à ses côtés comme si elle voyait le pire des spectacles.

« Sanji. » réussit à répondre le blond.

De toute évidence, il était facile de dévoiler ce genre de chose lorsque l'autre comprenait.

« Le cuisinier sur le Vogue Merry. » souffla le brun avant de se rasseoir.

Sanji acquiesça. Cela avait été plus facile que prévu. Il eut un sourire en se disant qu'il serait le premier à attendre auprès du cerisier. Cependant, le regard agacé que lui renvoya le brun le perdit un peu.

« Comment on te fait partir toi ? » s'enquit alors ce dernier.

Sanji était dans la merde, pofond.

µ*Vogue Merry*µ

Draco était à l'étape final de la préparation de sa potion. Il n'avait pas été dérangé durant les quatre dernière heures et cela lui avait permis de faire plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il s'agissait là de la partie la plus compliquée et il ne devait en aucun cas se tromper. Parce qu'en sorcellerie, compliqué pouvait rimer avec explosé. Peu envieux de faire brûler le bateau, il déployait toute la concentration qu'il possédait. Ce fut au moment où il commença son geste qu'un grand fracas ébranla la cuisine.

« SANJI ! J'ai faim ! » s'écria celui qu'il reconnut comme étant Luffy.

« Ta gueule ! » rétorqua poliment le blond tout en stoppant son action.

Il envoya un regard cuisant à l'homme brun avant de siffler.

« Sort immédiatement de cette cuisine, je suis à la partie la plus cruciale ! » s'agaça-t-il alors qu'il voyait le garçon s'avancer vers lui.

Déployant son regard le plus menaçant, il siffla entre ses dents.

« Maintenant ! » ordonna-t-il.

A ces mots, le brun fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre avant de passer la porte rapidement. De l'autre côté, il cria et Draco soupira. Il entendit le garçon rameuter tout l'équipage mais se reconcentra sur sa potion et n'en fit pas cas. Il réussit donc sa manœuvre et quelques minutes plus tard, un magnifique élixir de sommeil instantané se formait sous ses yeux. Fier de sa création, il la sortit du feu et la versa dans une bouteille en verre vide qui traînait là. Il se sourit à lui même.

Depuis le début, il avait réussi toutes les potions qu'il avait entreprise et toutes fonctionnaient. Enfin, il le supposait puisqu'il n'avait pu tester que celle de pousse rapide. Une goutte et le plancher de la cuisine commençait à pousser. Il avait vite coupé l'arbre naissant mais cela fonctionnait.

Il poussa alors un long soupire avant de tourner le regard et de voir par le fenestro diverses têtes l'observer curieusement. Il disposa alors les divers plats qu'il avait concocté sur la table, y déposa assiettes, verres et couverts il restait tout de même un aristocrate et se refusait à manger avec les mains. Cela fait, il s'avança vers la porte et se décalant de l'ouverture, l'ouvrit. Un amas de corps entassés s'effondra sur le pas de la porte et il fit un léger sourire à Nami et Robin, s'il se souvenait bien, qui patientaient derrière.

Il leur fit signe à tous d'entrer. Le repas se passa rapidement, Draco remarquant qu'il devait protéger le frigo de tentative de vole intempestive. Tous partis, le blond se remit à ses activités. Il allait pour tout laisser en plan et partir à la recherche de Zorro lorsqu'il remarqua que sa bouteille avait disparu. Déduisant que quelqu'un lui avait pris, il sprinta jusqu'à la sortie. Il arriva sur la proue à temps pour voir l'homme aux cheveux verts engloutir sa bouteille de sommeil instantané. Criant intérieurement de désespoir, il se précipita sur lui et l'observa s'effondrer à ses pieds.

Etant un Malfoy, il ne se tapa pas la tête contre le mur de la cabine se tenant là mais il ne put s'empêcher de claquer sa main sur son visage. Il secoua alors la tête, cette dernière toujours enfouit dans sa main. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, se fut pur voir le petit renne se précipiter sur l'homme endormit et l'ausculter, sûr qu'il devait être malade.

Draco lui laissa croire ce qu'il voulait, curieux et vaniteux de ses savoirs faire en potion, il venait de gagner un jour de plus sur ce bâteau. Fort heureusement, cette potion n'avait pas d'effet à long terme, mais une bouteille entière durait tout de même un certain temps.

Il soupira tandis qu'il retournait dans la cuisine. Il devait surveiller ses autres créations. Il ne manquait plus qu'un de ses idiots ne renverse la potion de seconde vie. Le bateau serait inutilisable et il coulerait. Constatant que cela pourrait conduire à sa mort imminente, il retourna au pas de course dans la cuisine, juste à temps pour empêcher le brun de piller le frigo.

Bon, s'il voulait pouvoir survivre à la prochaine journée, sa mission première serait la surveillance du frigo et du garde-manger. Draco s'installa donc sur le banc présent autour de la table et commença sa surveillance.

µ*Poudlard*µ

Lorsque Fye accorda à la personne qui le trimbalait dans tous les sens la bonté d'ouvrir les yeux, il le regretta instantanément. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de mère, mais il reconnaîtrait un regard désapprobateur maternelle n'importe où.

« Comment peux-tu dormir ? Comment... » la voix était criarde et bien trop forte pour un réveil en douceur.

Fye n'était plus sur le matelas duveteux mais bien sur le sol. Cela était sûr. Il ronchonna un peu, faisant comprendre qu'il était bien conscient mais qu'il espérait qu'on le laisse émerger en paix.

« Tu as manqué les quatre premiers cours de la journée, fainéant ! » s'insurgea la voix.

Tournant son regard, Fye découvrit une petite femme, brune, le visage un peu angulaire. Elle le foudroyait du regard et le pointait d'un doigt menaçant.

« Allez ! Debout ! » continua-t-elle agacée.

Fye obéit. Il bailla, passa une main sur son visage puis ses cheveux avant de se relever. Il tangua quelques instants, constatant qu'il était plus grand que la jeune femme se tenant à ses côtés. Elle le poussa vers une porte, lui refilant des vêtements par la même occasion.

Il pénétra donc une salle de bain et comprit qu'il devait se préparer. Prenant son temps, il s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, la jeune femme lui tira l'oreille avant de continuer son discours.

« Blaise a passé une heure à tenté de te réveiller ce matin, il est arrivé en retard par ta faute ! Tu as loupé un cours du professeur Snape ! Nous avons réussi à t'excuser mais McGo n'a rien voulu entendre, tu nous as fais perdre trente points pour ta petite grâce mat' ! » déblatéra-t-elle de toute évidence énervé.

Elle le fit passer dans un couloir avant qu'il n'atteigne une grande salle en pierre, décoré de vert et argent, diverses fenêtres donnant sur un lac, ou plutôt le dessous d'un lac. Il entraperçut quelques créatures étranges par ces dernières mais n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir. Il fut traîner hors de la pièce puis dans un dédale de couloir.

« Alors que je devrais être en train de manger, je passe quarante minutes à réveiller Monsieur ! » continuait de s'égosillait le jeune femme. « Mais Pansy est là pour ça, non ?! » s'écria-t-elle de toute évidence en colère.

« Heu.. Pans... » voulut-il commencer mais il se fit arrêter tout de suite.

« Je te jures que si tu prononces le moindre son, je te ferais bouffer ta baguette. » le coupa-t-elle.

La menace ne semblait pas plaisante, vraiment pas, alors il s'exécuta. Elle continua de le traîner dans un dédale de couloir d'un grand château. Le style différait de celui dans lequel il vivait mais il était tout aussi beau. Finalement, ils atteignirent deux grandes portes. Celles-ci passées, ils découvrirent des centaines d'élèves de l'écoles, tous habillés du même uniforme, mais les blasons et les couleurs de leurs cravates changeant. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des verts, comme l'était sa propre cravate et ils s'y installèrent.

µ*Un monde parmi tant d'autre N°1*µ

Le blond ouvrait et fermait la bouche depuis le début de la déclaration. Il poussa un soupire avant de s'asseoir.

« De la même manière que mon prédécesseur. » répondit-il ne pouvant pas vraiment en dire plus.

Le brun fronça les sourcils avant de se détourner, s'occupant enfin de la peluche qui continuait de piailler à ses côtés. Bien, de toute évidence, il ne s'avait pas comment faire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint et le regardant droit dans les yeux déclara :

« Fye au moins est plus intelligent que toi. »

Sanji dévoila un large sourire avant que tout ne devienne noir.

µ*Vogue Merry*µ

Draco avait réussi à trouver un moyen imparable pour empêcher Luffy de pénétrer la cuisine. Il avait collé la porte contre le mur. En effet, le brun avait réussi grâce à son pouvoir élastique à passer outre le cadenas. Alors il avait utilisé le moyen radicale. Cependant, fier de son idée, il n'avait pas pensé aux répercutions : il était coincé à l'intérieur.

Poussant un soupire, le blond décida que cela ne poserait pas de problème finalement, il avait la nourriture avec lui. Il n'allait pas en mourir.

Sur cette conclusion, il se réinstalla à la table avant que la porte ne commence à crouler sous des coups de mains et de pieds. Draco soupira avant de tourner son regard vers cette dernière juste à temps pour la voir exploser.

µ*Poudlard*µ

Fye aimait ce monde. Bien qu'il préfère utiliser la magie runique, les baguettes semblaient bien utile aussi. Il trouvait tout simplement extraordinaire les fantômes se mouvant dans le château. L'école était grande et totalement dédiée à la magie. Ce qui l'avait le plus impressionné avait été les escaliers mouvants. Etudier dans cette école devait s'avérer être la plus merveilleuse des expériences. Il suivait en silence la jeune femme et un garçon basané qu'il avait rejoint pour le repas. Apparemment, il allait devoir suivre un cours d'histoire de la magie.

Arrivant devant une porte fermée, il vit ses compagnons s'arrêter et s'installer contre un mur pour attendre. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une jeune femme brune faire tomber ses livres. Il se dirigea donc vers elle et l'aida à ramasser. Cela fait, elle le remercia et leva son regard noisette vers lui pour la première fois. La jeune femme arborait une cravate rouge et le dévisagea avec effroi.

Il vit alors derrière la jeune femme deux garçons montrant les même couleurs. Ces derniers le regardèrent avec désarroi avant que le brun ne s'avance vers lui et ne déglutisse.

« Bonjour. » amorça le bond se demandant pourquoi il était ainsi dévisagé.

« Qui que tu sois, je préfère Draco. » annonça alors le garçon si rapidement que Fye crut avoir mal entendu.

De toute évidence, le lunetteux à la cicatrice devait être le fameux Harry puisque avant qu'il n'ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, tout devint noir.

µ*Vogue Merry*µ

Draco éprouvait des difficulté à tenir le brun hors de porter de sa casserole. N'avait-il donc rien d'autre à faire de la journée. Le capitaine d'un bateau pirate n'avait-il pas des choses autres à faire. Non, il fallait absolument qu'il pille la cuisine.

Le blond soupira alors qu'il lançait sur le brun sa poudre repousse-tout. S'ils continuaient comme cela, Draco serait à court avant que l'homme aux cheveux verts n'émerge de son sommeil impromptu.

µ*Quelques part entre nul-part et ailleurs près d'un grand cerisier*µ

Sanji était le premier. Cela ne lui sembla pas tellement surprenant. Il rejoignit rapidement le cerisier et s'y installa. En tout cas, Kurogane avait un regard acéré. Il poussa un petit soupire. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de découvrir le monde dans lequel il était. Cela ne le gêna pas trop, ses compagnons commençaient à lui manquer. Il était bon de voyager, mais parfois il était bien de rentrer chez soi.

Le blond patienta, patienta et patienta. Il attendit un peu plus d'une heure avant que Fye ne fasse son apparition. Il semblait surpris, certainement coupé dans son élan. Il tourna la tête en tout sens avant de se focaliser sur le cerisier et de faire un signe de la main à son compatriote.

Il se rapprocha à grand pas avant de commencer à parler :

« Tu attends depuis longtemps? »

« Quelques heures. » éluda l'autre. « Ton Kuro-kuro ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de faire connaissance avec les autres. »

A ces mots le sourire amusé qu'affichait son vis-à-vis se tordit en une grimace légèrement triste. Il secoua alors la tête obligeant ses lèvres à reprendre place en un sourire factice. Sanji plissa les yeux mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il dévoila ensuite un sourire goguenard avant de demander :

« Alors, Poudlard ? »

« Incroyable ! » répondit immédiatement le magicien avec un entrain non feint. « Je n'avais jamais vu une école de cette stature. Cette forme de magie n'est pas la même que la mienne mais elles ont plusieurs points communs. » confia-t-il. « Je pense même que la mienne est l'ancêtre de celle du gamin. »

« Ne lui dit pas, cela le vexerait. » fit remarquer Sanji qui souhaiterait une petite cigarette, attendre aussi longtemps commençait à l'agacer.

« Je n'oserais pas. » répondit Fye taquin. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as bien pu faire à ce Harry mais à peine m'a-t-il vu et compris que je n'étais pas Draco qu'il m'a renvoyé ici. Pas un bonjour ! » bougonna-t-il.

En réponse, Sanji afficha simplement un sourire amusé et leva les épaules. Le silence s'installa, les deux hommes attendant patiemment le dernier. Sanji se tortilla sur place avant de trouver une position assez confortable. Il soupira au bous de plusieurs minutes qu'il avait envie d'une cigarette.

µ*Vogue Merry*µ

Draco décomptait les heures avec peine. Il avait livré le frigo à Luffy et Ussop et avait rejoint l'infirmerie. Il allait sauter sur l'escrimeur à son réveille. Il ne supportait plus ce bateau de fou. Les femmes pensaient qu'il leur devait tous, le traitant comme un serviteur. Et un Malfoy ne servait personne ! Il découvrit alors le petit renne occupé par Zorro. Lorsqu'il le vit, il commença :

« Je n'arrive pas à le réveiller. »

« Il a beaucoup bu. » fut la réponse évasive du blond.

« Mais... » commença Chopper avec inquiétude.

« Il va se réveiller. Ussop et Luffy s'amusent avec Nami, je te conseille de les rejoindre. » lui mentit-il avec un grand sourire. « Je reste avec l'escrimeur. » continua-t-il impatient d'échapper aux fous qui peuplait le Vogue Merry.

Lorsque quelques minutes plus tôt, Nami était entrée dans la cuisine, que Draco défendait avec peine, le carnage ,que les deux compères avaient créé, avait cessé grâce à des cris et des coups de poings. Le Serpentard avait fuis avant et sa stratégie de rempli lui avait semblé la meilleur des idées lorsqu'elle avait continué de maltraiter les deux pirates.

Il commença alors sa longue attente.

µ*Quelques part entre nul-part et ailleurs près d'un grand cerisier*µ

Sanji et Fye sifflotaient en cœur se demandant ce qui pouvait bien retarder autant le sorcier. Le cuisinier commençait à être en manque de tabac, en grand manque de tabac.

µ*Vogue Merry*µ

Draco vit l'homme remuer. Il eut un bref espoir avant que l'escrimeur ne se mette à ronfler. Le sorcier n'y tint plus et frappa l'homme endormi. Il tenta tout ce qu'il put pour réveiller l'homme aux cheveux verts.

Il lui pinça le nez mais le garçon ouvrit la bouche et ronfla plus fort. Il l'étouffa avec un oreiller mais il l'envoya valser d'un grand coup de pieds. Il lui versa un bon saut d'eau sur la tête mais l'autre ne fit que s'ébouriffer avant de reprendre une position confortable. Il le chatouilla, le frappa de nouveau.

Il abandonna au bous de sa quinzième tentative. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

µ*Quelques part entre nul-part et ailleurs près d'un grand cerisier*µ

Fye n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'une grande patience, il n'avait jamais réussi à rester assis inactif alors pour passer le temps, il commença à mimer les animaux qu'il préférait. Il débuta donc par le chat.

De toute évidence, le blond à ses côtés était doté de la même patience car il le rejoignit dans son délire.

µ*Vogue Merry*µ

Finalement, Draco plongea ses mains dans ses poches, impatient. Il y découvrit un paquet de cigarette et un briquet. Curieux, il se dit que quitte à patienter autant découvrir de nouvelle chose. Il sortit donc une cigarette et l'alluma. Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant qu'il ne réussisse et finalement, il la porta à ses lèvres. Il faillit s'étouffer avec la première bouffée. Sa gorge le brûla et il crachotât un peu comme un chat avant que des larmes ne perlent aux coins de ses yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il réussit à maîtriser la technique et, part ennui, s'amusa à recracher la fumée sur l'escrimeur.

Ce dernier réagit plus vivement qu'à ses autres tentatives et commença à s'agiter.

« ...Même...cuisto... m'envoie pas... fumée... malheur... tronche. » ronchonna l'homme dans son sommeil.

Draco dévoila un sourire fier et tout devint noir.

µ*Quelques part entre nul-part et ailleurs près d'un grand cerisier*µ

Lorsque le sorcier fit enfin son apparition auprès du cerisier ce fut pour entendre un concert de miaulement. Il plissa d'abords les yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait non pas de chats, mais de ses deux alter-égos qui avaient, semble-t-il, bu un peu trop. Il se rapprocha le nez retroussé de dégoût. Comment pouvait-il être ça ?

Il secouait la tête de dépit lorsque finalement les deux hommes l'aperçurent. Ils stoppèrent tout mouvement avant que Sanji ne se précipite sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te retenir autant ? On patiente depuis des heures et des heures ! » lui cria-t-il presque dessus.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. » éluda le blond impatient de rentrer chez lui.

Potter à côté de ses fous semblaient un bien agréable camarade.

« Bien, vous avez fait vite ! » fit remarquer Yuko, apparaissant la chevelure au vent.

« Laissez nous retourner dans nos corps. » plaida Sanji ne la complimentant même pas.

Le changement fut notable et assez choquant pour ces deux compatriotes.

« J'aimerais retourner auprès de Nami-chan et Robin d'amour ! » finit-il chantonnant.

Yuko le dévisagea un moment avant de secouer la tête et de faire un cercle de la main.

« Il semble que vous ayez tous compris la leçon. » fit-elle remarquer.

Les trois blonds acquiescèrent d'un même homme. La sorcière leur sourit avant que, d'un geste de la main, ils disparaissent.

_A SUIVRE..._


	7. EPILOGUE

µ*Vogue Merry*µ

Lorsque Sanji ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit avec bonheur sa mèche. Il descendit de son hamac avec grâce et s'étira tel un chat. Il observa avec bonheur ses camarades ronfler avec joie. Un grand sourire naquit sur son visage, il était de retour chez lui.

Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il s'était passé était vraie, ou s'il s'agissait d'un rêve mais il appréciait d'être là. Il savoura l'instant quelques minutes avant de récupérer son costume, de s'habiller et de se préparer. Il sortit de la pièce chantonnant en direction de la cuisine.

Zorro ouvrit les yeux paniqués quelques secondes plus tard. Il secoua la tête un peu perdu face aux rêves étranges qu'il venait de faire. Il cligna deux fois des paupières avant de tourner son regard vers la cuisine d'où une fumée matinal s'échappait.

Trop songeur pour se rendormir, il se leva et commença son entrainement. Lorsqu'il vit Luffy traverser le pont et se diriger vers la cuisine, il le suivit, son estomac réclamant. L'effort qu'il venait de faire l'avait engourdi et un bon repas ne lui ferait que du bien.

Lorsqu'il passa la tête, la bonne odeur qui en émanait lui confirma que son rêve était et resterait ce qu'il était, un rêve. Il était le dernier, comme toujours et il s'attabla près de Chopper qui se délectait de son jus d'orange.

Il engloutit les quelques tranches de saucisson encore disposées sur la table et apprécia les œufs brouillés. Alors qu'il engouffrait quelques toast de pain perdu, il remarqua que la nourriture du cuisinier était tout de même bien meilleur que celle dont il avait rêvé. D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'il s'agissait de cette nourriture.

Il poussa un petit soupire de contentement alors que le sel envahissait sa bouche. Cela lui valut un regard méchant de la part du cuisinier qui avait dû mal l'interpréter.

« Ne change jamais ta cuisine. » lui annonça-t-il avec sérieux.

Le blond l'observa bouche bée. Zorro n'en tint pas compte, trop heureux de manger ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Il ne remarqua pas que le blond le dévisagea jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte, emportant sans difficulté, ce qui aurait dû l'alarmer, une bouteille de saké.

Lorsque l'escrimeur fut sortit de la pièce, Sanji remarqua qu'il était seul. La remarque de l'homme l'avait assez perturbé car il se demandait s'il s'agissait bien de lui. Pourtant, tout dans son attitude faisait de lui le marimo. Il secoua la tête une idée saugrenue s'offrant à lui : et si cela n'avait pas été un rêve ?

Sanji secoua la tête, niant farouchement l'idée. Il avait du travail et penser à ça était une pure perte de temps.

µ*Poudlard*µ

Draco était entouré de velour. La sensation de la soie contre sa peau ne pouvait pas être plus reconnaissable. Il était dans son lit. Un doute le prit mais rapidement il ouvrit les yeux et ce dernier s'évanouie. Sa chambre de préfet était tel qu'il l'avait laissé.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Le cauchemar était fini. Bien qu'à peu près certain de n'avoir fait qu'un étrange rêve, la vivacité de ce denier lui restait en mémoire. Il secoua alors la tête vivement et s'habilla.

Vêtu et coiffé, il sortit de sa chambre avec assez d'avance pour attendre ses camarades quelques minutes. L'absurdité de son rêve le fit rire et patienter le temps que Blaise ne le rejoigne. Ils petit-déjeunèrent et se rendirent en cours de potion.

Là, ils arrivèrent les premiers et patientèrent tranquillement. Lorsqu'il leva son regard alors que des bruits de pas et des cris l'halèrtèrent de l'arrivé des Griffondors, il croisa le regard de Potter. Ce dernier était toujours aussi mal vêtu et ses lunettes étaient de travers. Il fronça du nez se demandant pourquoi il lui avait donné un rôle aussi important dans son rêve.

Pourtant, alors qu'il le toisait méchamment et qu'il le saluait habituellement d'un :

« Et bien Potter, toujours porteur d'une serpillière sur la tête ! »

Le brun ne réagit pas. Il le dévisagea songeur un moment alors que son camarade roux semblait prêt à lui sauter dessus. Finalement, le brun lui dévoila un sourire ravi, apparemment il avait disjoncté pendant la nuit, avant de se rapprocher rapidement.

Arrivé à un pas de lui, le blond n'ayant pas pu se dérober acculé contre le mur, il le dévisagea un instant de plus.

« Content que tu sois toi. » murmura alors le brun tandis qu'il lui posait une main sur l'épaule il reprit alors plus fort d'un ton extrêmement sérieux: « Ne change jamais Malfoy ! »

Cela le laissa sans voix. Il vit sans le comprendre le brun s'éloigner laissant pantois ses deux amis à ses côtés, ayant vraisemblablement entendus. Draco n'analysa pas les réactions des autres trop étonné de la déclaration de Potter. Il avait fermé la bouche, peut-être un peu tard pour ne pas avoir gobé une mouche mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il sentit quelqu'un le tirer et l'amener de force à l'intérieur de la salle de cours.

Draco ne pensait qu'à une chose, si le brun lui avait fait cette remarque, c'était parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Un petit sourire réjouit naquit alors sur son visage. Le brun n'était en fin de compte, pas si mal lui non-plus.

µ*Un monde parmi tant d'autre N°1*µ

Kurogane fut le premier réveillé. Il en avait l'habitude et cela ne le choquait jamais de devoir réveiller à tour de rôle les autres. Parfois le magicien était le premier debout mais cela en de rare occasion. Lorsqu'il tourna le regard et tomba sur la forme endormit du blond, le visage enfouit dans son menteau , il comprit qu'il allait devoir le réveiller.

D'après le rêve qu'il venait de faire, cela était une bonne chose. Il savait que ce rêve pouvait être aussi vraie qu'il pouvait être faux. Cependant, il connaissait ses rêves et ses cauchemars, enfin ceux dont il se rappelait et il était évident que, si celui-ci lui était resté en mémoire, cela était parce que c'était arrivé. Il décida donc de réveiller le magicien en premier. S'il s'agissait d'un autre alter-égo du blond, il le renverrait immédiatement et ne ferait donc pas intervenir les gamins.

Fye était dur à réveiller. Kurogane l'avait vite compris et avait vite trouvé la solution. Le magicien dormait d'un sommeil profond, le sortir de cette phase était le plus compliqué. S'il arrivait à le ramener à l'état d'inconscience sommaire, le secouer suffisait à le réveiller. Cependant, le blond luttait de toute ses forces pour rester endormi malgré ce qu'on lui faisait subir.

Kurogane avait cependant remarqué que si on lui caressait la naissance des cheveux derrières l'oreille, il remuait de lui-même et sortait de son sommeil paradoxale. Il le secouait alors et le tour était joué.

Deux grands yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui avant qu'un sourire de chat ne vienne orner le visage pâle.

« Bonjour mon Kuro-ro. » le salua le blond.

Il s'agissait donc bien du magicien. Le brun fronça les sourcils alors que le blond s'étirait langoureusement et se redressait en position assise. Ce dernier remarqua alors qu'il le dévisageait et appuya un doigt à la naissance de son nez au bord de son front.

« Il ne faut pas froncer les sourcils comme ça, tu vas avoir des rides. » sifflota-t-il d'un ton moqueur et chantant à la fois.

Kurogane attrapa alors son poignet et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'exprimer mais il y parvint tout de même à sa manière.

« Continue de me donner des surnoms. » lui ordonna-t-il, espérant que le blond comprenne son message.

Même s'il n'appréciait pas qu'il le fasse, ces derniers étant les plus stupide possibles, il lui octroyait un droit que Kurogane préférait garder. Même s'il aurait préféré que le blond arrête son théâtre et soit lui-même, il l'appréciait assez pour accepter ce qu'il lui donnait. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, semblant comprendre. Il perdit son sourire pour un visage plus triste avant de le regagner un millième de seconde plus tard.

« Toujours, Kuro-to ! » lui annonça le blond de sa voix chantante mais légèrement ébranlée.

Le brun le dévisagea semblant juger la déclaration. Il soupira alors et lui relâcha le poignée avant de le décoiffer. Fye protesta mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il s'éloigna alors songeur. Dans deux mondes, il allait rencontrer les pirates et il était impatient de se mesurer à ce Zorro. Et, dans le monde d'après, ils auraient une plume à trouver.

Il leva son regard vers le ciel avant de se pencher vers les deux autres et de les réveiller successivement. Furtivement, il jeta un œil au magicien qui dévoilait alors un regard aussi triste que doux. Peut-être cela avait-il réellement servit à quelque chose.

FIN


End file.
